Leave No Ranger Behind
by Arcrowdamash
Summary: .After a mission goes awry the rangers are faced with a grave decision. Full summary and warnings inside. Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

Leave No Ranger Behind 

**Disclaimer: Not mine. The Power Rangers belong to Saban and Disney. The title is also derived from a song from the movie Black Hawk Down. The song is called Leave No Man Behind By Hans Zimmer**

**Summary**: After a mission goes awry the rangers find themselves one ranger short. Adam gets captured and now Lord Zed has made an offer, the Gold Ranger or Adam. Who will the rangers choose to give up, who will stay? Read to find out. Warning Possible character death. Zeo period

**Warning:** Possible character death and torture. Rating will more likely be moved up to M.

**No Flames please. **

When I mean Gold Ranger of course I mean Jason…I know this prolog is insanely short but don't worry the chapters that will follow will be normal length. So enjoy and please leave me a review, I would love to know what you think…Also, the song above is what inspired me to write the story, so I had to give credit to it.

**Also know that the prolog is the only part that will be written in first person. The rest of the story will not be written in first person…**

_It was a new monster that no one expected would be so difficult to fight. It had all happened so suddenly and when the monster moved in for the kill, it was Adam that protected me. _

_I was never that close to Adam like I was to Tommy or even Zack, but now I have more respect for him than I ever had before._

_Adam was an excellent fighter and formidable ranger and I was glad that he fought by my side._

_He always went out of his way for others and his friendship with Rocky only proved that._

_There was no denying it, that no matter what, there was no way that I would ever leave a fellow ranger behind, not if I could help it. As a former ranger leader I always had to make choices that effected my friends well being, but in the end I was always the lucky one and the bad guys always got what they deserved, but this time things were different, this time evil might just win._

_Right now Zordon has asked us to leave the Power Camber so he could have a private talk with Tommy. I could only imagine what the conversation would be about. I wish I was with Tommy right now, I know this will be one of the gravest decisions he would ever have to make as a leader of the power rangers._

_I only hope that he will make the right one. For if he does not, someone will lose a life, and if I had to choose, I would not let Adam suffer that horrible fate._

_It should have been me, I was the one that the monster wanted, but Adam got in the way and now Lord Zed is using him as a ransom to get to me. He wants me dead, I know this, but even though I should feel frightened, my years as a ranger has changed me in more ways than one. I no longer feel fear. I am ready for this, and I 'm willing to give my life up for a fellow ranger and friend._

_If only there was some way for me to get Lord Zed to let Adam go without anyone of us suffering the fate of death. I have no desire to die, but if I have to, I will lay my life down, but I do hope that Billy and the others find a way to get Adam back before I will have to make that decision for the others._

_Please make this work for me; I don't know if I can handle someone's death over mine. It's the only thing I cannot do. I cannot live my life knowing that I could have saved someone else's instead._

_But no matter what, know that I will not give my life up without a fight, I wont do it…there is no way that I will give Lord Zed that satisfaction. He may have won the battle, but he has not yet won the war._

_I will say it now, that if I go back to the Power Chamber and the decision is Adam for me, I will not have it, I will give myself to Lord Zed, I only hope my friends will understand that there is no way I will ever leave a fellow ranger behind…_

_Please Review…_


	2. Misunderstandings

The telephone was ringing but Jason would not answer it, he was in his room sulking. His parents had no idea why he suddenly was this way and it worried them. They had tried to get him to talk but Jason would only push them away.

They had wondered if perhaps he had gotten in a fight with one of his friends but they had doubted that. Not once had Jason ever before had a flare up with one of his friends and so his parents quickly dismissed that idea.

Holding the phone in her hand Mrs. Scott stood outside of her sons room, she thought about leaving but decided that her son needed someone to talk too, she only wished she knew what was wrong with him, sighing she finally decided to knock on her sons door ever so lightly.

When she got no response she tried it again, she knocked a couple of more times and when he still did not reply she finally spoke up.

" Honey, Tommy is on the phone he wants to talk to you. He said it was important, something about Adam…." She explained through the other end of the door.

She waited a few more moments and when he still did not show up she sighed again and began to walk away, she was about to tell Tommy to try again later but that was when Jason finally opened the door.

She smiled. Glad to have finally seen her son after two days of sulking. She wanted to hug and kiss him and tell him everything will be fine and that if he needed to he should try and talk to either herself or his father. But she refrained from doing so and instead she just handed him the phone.

Before she handed it to him she had inspected him. He was still wearing the same clothes from two days ago, the shorts and tank top, and his eyes looked red rimed and dark from either lack of sleep or crying or perhaps both. She hated seeing him like this but handing him the phone in silence, she watched sadly as Jason took the phone with only a quick glance at his mother before he placed the receiver to his ear and then just shut door behind him. Turning sadly away, Mrs. Scott went back downstairs.

Once Jason was alone again without his mother's worried looks to upset him further, he took a deep sigh before he answered the phone, thinking all the while how he had made his parents worry. Eventually he would have to apologize to them but if they failed in getting Adam back, than maybe she would then know why he was sulking for two days straight.

" Hey…" Jason said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. He could hear Tommy's worried breathing on the other end.

" Jason, I want you to know that this is for the best." Tommy quickly began, and Jason began to feel the onsets of new tears forming when he realized what this telephone call was about.

" You made a decision haven't you?" Jason said darkly as he sat down on the foot of his bed, he began to stare off into space as Tommy continued the call. A photo had caught his attention the moment he sat down, it was taken the day Adam, Rocky and Aisha had joined the team. He was in it along with Zack and Trini.

" Jason you there?" Tommy asked worried. There was a long period of silence before Jason finally spoke up again.

" I wont have it. I wont let Lord Zed have him so easily." Jason said determined as his eyes remained fixed on the picture.

" It's not like we are giving up on him." Tommy tried to explain. Jason only gave him a disbelieving grunt.

" It sounds to me like you are. He saved my life Tommy." Jason said with a firm voice.

" I know he did. But you have to understand, there is no other way." Tommy tried to reason.

" There is, but you don't like the other way." Jason said bitterly. Tommy sighed frustrated on the other end of the phone.

" You know if you did not ignore your communicator we could be talking in person right now." Tommy said.

" Don't change the subject. You know I have no desire to see anyone right now, especially you." Jason replied with little emotion.

" Don't do this Jason, don't shut us out. We're not giving up. Just listen to me please." Tommy pleaded.

" Sorry Tommy, but my mind is made up." Jason said, and then he clicked the phone off and tossed the phone onto the floor before flopping down on his bed with an exasperated huff.

It has been two days. And all they have heard from Lord Zed was that if they wanted to see Adam ever again, he would have to give himself up. But Jason was never the type to give up so easily and believing that his friends would give up so easily only made matters worse.

Back at Tommy's the others watched as he placed the phone slowly down on the table next to him. He started to look miserable again. Kimberly then walked over to him and started to massage his shoulders to try and loosen the tension in them.

" It's okay. He'll come around he has too." Kimberly tried to assure him. But Tommy only shook his head in a disbelieving way.

" It's been two days and he thinks we have given up on Adam. How could he think that? It's been only two days…" Tommy said, his voice trailing off.

" He does not understand the gravity that this situation has brought forth. It's because Adam saved his life that he has become distrusting and so anxious. I only fear that if we don't some how make him realize that we have been doing nothing but trying to figure out on how to get Adam back without there being a casualty risk, than perhaps he might do something foolish on his own. If only he will see that he is the one the is at fault here, not us." Billy said.

" Jason's stubborn, more so now than ever. I should have never told him that we chose him over Adam. My mind was not completely made up. How could I have been so careless?" Tommy complained as he ran his hands through his hair.

" Don't worry. He'll come around Tommy. Don't beat yourself up. Everything is going to be okay, it always has before." Aisha tried to comfort.

" If anyone should feel like crap its me. I'm going to lose my best friend, and there's nothing I can do to save him…" Rocky said miserably as he slumped into a nearby chair.

" We just can't give up. Come on I have an idea that might help make Jason come around. But I have to stop off and see Zordon first." Billy said as he started to get up.

" What's the plan?" Rocky asked as he too got up. " You'll see. I just hope that Lord Zed will buy it. Come on. We have work to do." Billy said as everyone got up from where they were sitting.

Moments later after everyone was ready and in position and a few seconds later they teleported to the Power Chamber…

Authors Note: Well let me just say this, if no one reviews the story is gone. It depends on reviewers whether or not there is a happy ending to this story, so please review if you are at all interested to see where this goes.


	3. Complications

When the rangers arrived in the Power Camber Alpha quickly trotted towards Billy. He began to stutter as he spoke in a rushed voice; Billy quickly calmed him down and made it so Alpha was finally speaking like he would normally speak.

" Alpha what's wrong?" Billy asked in his usual calm voice. " It's Lord Zedd, he's made contact and has just spoken with Zordon, Ai, yi yi, and we're in trouble if we can't get Jason here soon." Alpha said with worry.

The others all looked at each other with apprehensive and concerned looks, if they thought that things were already bad, they were soon going to find out that things have gotten much worse.

" What going on, what does he want now?" Rocky asked agitated.

" It seems were running out of time. Lord Zedd has threatened to destroy Adam if we did not deliver Jason soon or at least the Gold Ranger Powers. He said that if we give him the Gold Rangers Powers than at least he might consider in leaving Adam unharmed but he still wants Jason, I don't know why but he has his eyes fixed on Jason. I have a bad feeling about this, Ai, yi yi…" Alpha said as he began to panic again.

" Easy Alpha, calm down." Billy said as he tried to calm him down again. He then looked up at Zordon who has grown unusually quiet as he listened to the rangers talk with Alpha.

" Zordon, there has to be something we can do." Billy pleaded.

" I KNOW THAT THINGS SEEM TO BE DIFFICULT AND HOPELESS RANGERS BUT I NEVER ONCE IMAGINED KING MONDO TO WANT TO TEAM UP WITH LORD ZEDD IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. THIS IS NO ORDINARY BATTLE THAT YOU ARE FACED WITH, LORD ZEDD'S RETURN IS ONLY PROVING TO BE MORE THAN WE CAN HANDLE. AND HIS INTEREST IN JASON AND THE GOLD RANGER POWERS IS STILL UNCLEAR BUT THERE IS NO WAY THAT WE CAN OFFORD TO GIVE HIM JASONS POWERS, IT COULD VERY WELL KILL JASON IF WE DO BUT THE LONGER WE WAIT, ADAM'S LIFE WILL HANG IN THE BALANCE. AND UNTIL WE FIND WHERE LORD ZEDD IS KEEPING HIM, WE CAN DO NOTHING MORE BUT WAIT. BECAUSE IF WE SHOULD MAKE ANY FALSE PREDICTIONS OR MOVES, LORD ZEDD WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL ADAM." Zordon explained to them all.

" This is proving to be hopeless. We can't just give up on Adam. Zordon if there is anything I can do you name it and I'll do it. Anything…" Rocky said with willingness.

" I'm going to try and scan for Adam again, see if I can locate him in the morphine grid." Billy said determined.

" We need Jason." Tommy suddenly said speaking up. " But he wont talk or see anyone." Kimberly reminded him.

" I know. But things have gotten worse. And he needs to know why I decided to choose him over Adam." Tommy said with remorse.

" Do you want any of us to come with you?" Aisha asked. Tommy shook his head no as he looked up at the others. " I have to do this on my own." Tommy said.

" Good luck Tommy. You're going to need it." Rocky said. Tommy gave him a small smile. " As soon as you hear from Kat, Tanya and Zack, contact me." Tommy ordered him. Rocky nodded his head in understanding.

After Tommy had teleported out Rocky let out a frustrated sigh. " I hope Zack and the others have had better luck than us." Rocky said.

" They wont find him, he's not in Angle Grove anymore." Billy explained to Rocky.

" Then why did you not mention this before? What's the point of them scanning the area for Adam if he's not even in Angle Grove?" Rocky said annoyed.

" For your information I did mention that but everyone was too caught up with Adam's sudden loss that I decided that perhaps it might do them good to believe that they might find him. To keep them busy, it will help them from going crazy with worry." Billy tried to explain.

" Yeah, well, that was a wrong decision on your part Billy. Since when did you become so careless?" Rocky asked a little sacastically.

" The same time you became senseless." Billy shot back.

" Hey guys stop it. Why are you two fighting? We have bigger problems to deal with here." Aisha said as she tried to calm Rocky down.

" The worry and waiting is getting to me, sorry Billy." Rocky quickly apologized. " I'm sorry too." Billy said.

" I really hope Tommy talks some sense into Jason, poor guy is guilt ridden again, Jason's the worst when he feels guilty about his failure with a friend, especially since he knows Adam's life hangs in the balance because of him. Kim, Aisha, you two have no idea how glade I am to know that you came all the way out here…" Rocky said sadly.

" Adam's my friend remember Rocky? There's no way I would not be here." Aisha told him. " That goes the same with me." Kimberly said with a smile.

" We'll find Adam right? We'll win like we always do…" Rocky asked with false hope. " Don't give up just yet Rocky, Adam's strong. He'll make it." Aisha said as she embraced Rocky with a much needed hug.

" Oh Tommy, please hurry." Kimberly said quietly under her breath as she watched Rocky and Aisha embrace with a long hug…

**Authors Note: Please Review if you wish to see more. **


	4. The Oath

Once Tommy arrived at Jason's he immediately began to think about what he would say to Jason. Tommy knew how difficult it has been so far and he knew that Jason was never the wait it out type of person. After all he was their leader once and Tommy knew that this must have been killing him.

Coming up the steps he hesitantly waited a few moments before finally knocking on the door. Standing there, he started to hope that Jason would come around to talking to him, he hoped even more that he would be the one to answer the door, but what was the chance of that happening?

Waiting, he wondered if anyone was home and just when he was about to give up waiting, someone finally answered the door. It was Jason's mother, she looked very shaken up and Tommy could tell she has been crying.

" Mrs. Scott are you okay?" Tommy quickly asked her. She shook her head no and than looking around the outside quickly she ushered Tommy inside. Tommy came inside without another moment's hesitation.

As soon as the door was closed Tommy spoke up. " What is it?" He asked her. He watched as she went to take something out of her pocket. It was a note of some kind and Tommy watched with a nervous gulp as she handed it to him.

" It's from Jason. I'm sorry but I had to read it. I guess he knew that I would, he mentioned both John and I in the note. It's not for real is it? Please tell me it's not…" Mrs. Scott said in a shaky voice.

Tommy looked at her gravely as he opened the unsealed note. It was indeed from Jason. It was in his handwriting. Tommy recognized it right away. It read…

Dear Tommy… 

_Don't be mad. Please don't be mad. I had to tell them, because if this goes down hill for us I don't want my parents to find out from some strangers. _

_Mom, Dad, I know you are reading this…please try not worry; I know what I'm doing. I hope. _

_There's something you should know about me. Ever since I was in High School, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly and I were chosen to be…the Power Rangers. I was the red ranger. Now you know why I have always disappeared on you before and even now. _

_Now I've become the Gold Ranger. But something has happened and that is what this note is for…_

_I'm sorry this all seems rushed, but I'm running out of time. Adam has been kidnapped by an old foe of ours and I find it was my fault that he's in this situation. _

_There's more to it than that, but making a long story short, know that Adam risked his life saving mine. That's why he is gone and I'm still here._

_I've come up with a plan that I think might work, and I'm going for it. Tommy tell the others that I am sorry I had to tell my parents our secret. I truly am sorry. _

_I leave it up to you Tommy whether or not you want to reveal to Zordon and the others what I have done. It's not what you think, I have a plan, but I have to execute it now, without any of you to worry about or get in the way…this is the only way for the plan to work. _

_I hope it works. Please tell my parents the truth; they need to know because I might never see them again. _

_Mom, Dad, I love you always. _

_I hope this wont be the last time for me to say it. _

_This is something that I have to do; it's my duty as a ranger. I wont go without a fight. Please wish me luck. _

_Jason…_

After Tommy read the note he could feel his eyes begin to water with tears. The moment he closed his eyes, the tears began to fall. He let his arms fall down his side. And looking up at Jason's mother, Tommy decided that it was time for the truth…

Authors Note**: Don't fret now; Jason's not going to do anything foolish, of course telling his parents the truth might be considered foolish and sudden but there is a reason why he did it. If you want to know what he has planned, leave me a review and the next chapter will be here soon. **


	5. Tommy's decision

After Tommy had explained to Jason's mother the truth about how they became power rangers, Tommy made sure that Jason's mother was all right before he decided to leave. She promised that she along with her husband would keep their secrets. They even promised not to tell their parents.

Grateful for that Tommy thanked her. After he was finished he told her that if anything should happen that concerned Jason's well being, he would inform her as soon as he got the chance too.

After saying his final goodbye Tommy told her that she could keep the note but it would be best to destroy it after she showed it to Mr. Scott. Just in case someone else got his or her hands on it. She agreed to destroy the note and with that said Tommy finally teleported back to the Power Chamber.

When he arrived the only person that was still there was Rocky. Rocky was leaning on the controls and it seemed he was trying his best to be patient. As soon as Rocky saw Tommy materialize he immediately spoke up.

" Thank God your back, we have another problem." Rocky quickly began.

" What is it, and where is everyone?" Tommy asked as he noticed the place was empty. Tommy watched as Rocky went over to the viewing globe. Tommy followed him and when he saw the others fighting a monster brought down by King Mondo Tommy started to worry.

" How come no one contacted me?" Tommy asked upset as he continued to watch the viewing globe. " Zordon told us not too." Rocky replied. Tommy turned around to him and looked at him strangely.

" Why would Zordon do that?" Tommy asked him confused, but seeing the look on Rocky's face, Tommy knew why. " He knows about Jason…" Tommy said worried. Rocky nodded.

" He wanted me to tell you that it will be your decision whether or not he takes Jason's powers away…" Rocky explained to him.

" Where is Zordon?" Tommy asked as he looked up at Zordon's tube. " He left, but he should be back soon. He just wanted me to tell you this first." Rocky explained while he watched the viewing globe.

" Because even if by some miracle we get through this, Jason will no longer be a ranger…now or ever again…" Rocky said miserably as his eyes remained fixated on the globe as he spoke. Turning around finally, Tommy watched him step into the middle of the room.

" I better get going, they need my help." Rocky said. Tommy nodded his head in understanding and as he watched Rocky morph and then teleport out, Tommy wondered just what he was going to say to Zordon.

* * *

Down by the beach Jason waited for his plan to take fold. He was morphed and ready for any attack, he knew that the others were fighting a monster sent down by King Mondo. It only guaranteed it so Lord Zedd will have Jason's full attention, Lord Zedd did not want the other rangers to interfere, and Jason of course was ready for this.

As he waited he thought about what he was going to say, but he did not have to wait long because before Jason knew it Lord Zedd came forth.

" Hello Jason. I knew you would show up." Lord Zedd said with an evil laugh. Jason though glared at him through his helmet.

" Alright Zedd I'm here now, where is he?" Jason asked with firmness. Zedd only laughed again.

" Did you really think I would bring him here? You are foolish Jason, and it's your foolishness that will get you killed." Lord Zedd said darkly.

" You said you'd show him. I told you Zedd. If you want me or the powers you have to prove to me that Adam is still alive." Jason said with a dark edge to his voice.

" Fine you want to see him…very well. I'll bring him here. But I want your word that you will surrender." Lord Zedd demanded.

" You have my word. Show me Adam." Jason said sternly, with a smirk Lord Zedd took his staff and pointed it down towards the ground and in a spark of red light Adam materialized forth, with his wrists bound behind his back and his face covered in a dark black mask…

**Authors Note**: Well don't forget Jason did say he would not surrender without a fight; even Jason can be a little deceptive sometimes…

Please leave a review if you wish to find out what happens next…


	6. Jason's mission

" Alright Jason, here he is as promised, now give me what I want." Lord Zedd demanded as he grabbed Adam forcibly by the arm. Adam winched at the pain, and he began to look around frantically trying to pinpoint Jason's whereabouts.

" Jason? Is that you?" Adam asked hopefully as he was yanked from his position. "Don't worry Adam, everything will be fine. Just stay calm okay. I'm going to bring you home." Jason promised. Adam though could hear Lord Zedd laughing at the words.

" Don't be foolish now Jason. You know you should not make promises you can't keep." Lord Zedd taunted.

" Who said I was being foolish? I know exactly what I'm doing." Jason spat back.

" Is that so…?" Lord Zedd questioned him curiously.

" Now Jason, no more stalling. Come and give me what I want." Lord Zedd said as he extended his hand in a demanding fashion.

Jason took a deep breath and he began to walk forwards towards Lord Zedd. He took slow and careful steps and each time he moved he watched Adam carefully. Adam though kept trying to tilt his head in the direction of their voices; he was trying to figure out what was going on.

" Jason what are you doing, what's happening?" Adam asked in a worried voice as he felt Lord Zedd grip his shoulder even harder now.

" Like I said before Adam, don't worry." Jason said as he continued to walk forwards. But he stopped suddenly when he reached a certain point. Lord Zedd eyed him suspiciously and he was about to say something when he noticed Jason was holding something in his hands.

" No! Liar!" Lord Zedd shouted but he was too late and before he knew it happened Jason threw something into the air and unable to see the object Lord Zedd shouted in aggravation when a loud explosion than smoke started to form around him.

" Now, Adam, you're going home!" Jason yelled as he clicked onto his communicator. Adam looked around frantically as he heard Jason yell out the words.

" Jason, no!" Adam yelled out but he was too late and a moment later he disappeared.

* * *

Landing in the power chamber Adam was greeted by gasps and a few moments later he felt hands from behind him help untie him and take off the mask that was covering his face, looking around he saw Aisha, Kimberly, Rocky and Billy all look at him with confused eyes.

" Where did you come from? Adam, are you okay, we were so worried!" Aisha exclaimed as she embraced Adam with a hug. Adam hugged her back; he was surprised to see her.

" Hey, it's nice to see you too, I'm okay though. When did you guys get here?" Adam asked as he noticed Kimberly as well.

" We got a call from Tommy that you were in serious trouble and I could not just wait it out, I had to help." Kimberly explained to him.

" Thanks guys." Adam said. Rocky patted him on the back, speechless as he watched Adam talk. Adam though looked at him oddly; he could see Rocky was holding back tears.

" Are you okay?" Adam asked as he looked at Rocky, Rocky shook his head no, " I really thought I'd never see you again. Lord Zedd had you hidden so well…" Rocky said as he began to cry a bit.

" Hey, I'm okay. See, no broken bones. I'm in one piece." Adam said with a laugh. Rocky smiled at this as he rubbed away the tears that had now fallen.

" Don't disappear on me again okay." Rocky said as he embraced Adam with a hug. " I wont, don't worry." Adam said as they stopped hugging.

" Adam, how did you escape?" Billy finally asked. " I didn't." Adam said and the he just remembered what Jason had done, " Oh no, Jason!"


	7. All Part Of A Plan

" Jason, he's still down there!" Adam said in a frantic voice. " What do you mean? He was with you?" Kimberly asked frightened and worried now. She glanced at the others and they all gave her confused looks.

" This must have been what he was planning? What happened?" Billy asked in as calm as a voice as he could give.

" Jason he…it sounded like he made a deal with Lord Zedd." Adam said his voice filled with worry.

" What kind of deal?" Rocky asked, in a slightly shaky voice. " Something about a trade…" Adam said as he began to think about what had just happened.

" A trade of what?" Aisha asked. Adam looked at her sadly and then he looked at Billy as he spoke. " I guess he wanted Lord Zedd to show me and prove to him that I was still alive and unharmed, and then he said he would give him his powers or himself for me…" Adam said gravely.

Billy began to shake his head in disbelief he could not believe Jason would make that kind of decision on his own.

" I'm going to try and contact him. See if he's okay." Billy said as he turned around to use his communicator. The others watched and waited as Billy tried to contact Jason.

" Jason, this is Billy, do you read me? Please answer us…" Billy asked. But there was no answer. He decided to try again. " Come on Jason. We need to know if you're okay." Billy said. But still there was no answer.

" Do you think Lord Zedd captured him?" Rocky asked in a worried voice. Billy gave him a grave look as he shook his head and tried again.

" Jason, I need you to contact us. Adam made it back safely. Please Jason, answer your communicator. Where are you?" Billy asked. But again, there was no answer, Billy sighed frustrated and then he tried again.

" I know you can here me. I have a feeling you escaped, so again, where are you now?" Billy now demanded in a firmer voice. But when there still was no answer Billy finally decided to end the call.

" No answer, I don't think he wants to be found." Rocky suggested. Billy though only sighed again in frustration.

Down by the beach, Jason had been running for a while now to keep away from Lord Zedd. When his communicator went off he finally stopped. Panting a bit he listened as Billy tried to get him to answer it, but when he heard that Adam made it back safely, he was grateful that his plan had so far worked.

Although he could sense the frustration in Billy's voice Jason only listened to the calls, he could not find it in him to answer them. There were still some things he needed to work out and now that Zedd has lost Adam as his leverage, Jason knew that it would be only a matter of time before Lord Zedd would start his manhunt for him…

* * *

Back at the power camber Billy had contacted the others and as soon as Tommy discovered Adam had returned, he was needless to say ecstatic. But his good mood vanished when Billy informed him of Jason's disappearance.

" Can't you just teleport him here? What's the big deal?" Tommy said with a little bit of an edge.

" He does not want to be found." Rocky added in. But Tommy gave him an annoyed look. " Like I care. He has caused me more problems than I need right now. He's acting all weird; it's not like him to do these rash things. Find him Billy, and teleport him back now." Tommy ordered.

" He's not letting me." Billy explained. Tommy gave him a strange look. " What do you mean he's not letting you?" Tommy asked confused.

" How can he do that?" Rocky asked with wonderment. Billy looked at them both as he tried the controls for teleportation. He demonstrated how he was unable to lock onto him.

" There see. He's blocking it somehow. He must have had all this planned out. Damn Jason, why are you doing this?" Billy mumbled as he looked up at the others.

" What do you think he could be planning?" Kat questioned. Billy looked at her and he frowned as he spoke.

" I don't know for sure." Billy admitted. " Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Zordon found out he told his parents the truth." Tommy suggested.

" He did what? Is he crazy? He could lose his powers?" Kimberly practically exclaimed in worry.

" Like he does not know that. Come on Kim, give him more credit, after all he got Adam back." Tommy pointed out. Kimberly folded her arms in worry.

" It will be okay." Tommy assured her. But he himself did not feel so certain. " He's playing a dangerous game, because once he comes back I think Zordon might take away his powers." Adam said. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

" God, I hope he knows what he's doing." Rocky muttered under his breath. " Oh Jason, please be okay…" Kimberly said gravely. The others all looked at her worried. Just then the alarms started to blare…


	8. Rangers Once More

Hearing the sirens blare the rangers immediately looked over at the viewing globe, Billy and the others all watched as in three different areas Lord Zedd and Mondo had unleashed numerous attacks on the city.

They all watched with worried and anxious faces as Lord Zedd and Mondo started to terrorize the citizens of Angle Grove.

Clenching his hand in a fist and taking a deep breath, Tommy turned around to face Zordon who had been watching them this whole while.

"We have to stop them." Tommy insisted. Zordon looked at Tommy intently before replying, he then spoke up but in a somewhat stern voice.

" And so you shall, but remember Tommy, these attacks are happening because Lord Zedd and Mondo are trying to draw out Jason." Zordon informed him.

" I know. But we still have to go and I'm ready for whatever they got sent out for us." Tommy assured him, and nodding his head in approval, Zordon spoke again.

" Very well then, be ready for anything rangers and good luck." Zordon said. And, nodding his head and turning around, he faced the others who had all worried looks on them now.

" We have to split up. Rocky and Kat you take care of the monster by the park that Mondo sent down. Adam and Tanya, you take care of the one in the center of the city. And I'll go after Lord Zedd." Tommy instructed them.

" Right, understood." Rocky said as he and Kat along with the others got into position to morph.

" And what about us?" Zack suddenly asked. " You guys have to stay here, even though we could use your help, you guys don't have powers anymore, it would be far too dangerous." Tommy reminded him. And Zack could not help but frown at this.

" So what, we just wait here?" Zack said. Tommy looked at him sadly.

" I'm sorry, but there's no other option." Tommy said. Zack though only frowned again as he folded his arms in disappointment.

" We'll call you guys if things get really rough." Tommy assured him. And with that said he and the others took out their morphers and they began to call out their powers.

" Zeo Ranger 1 Pink."

" Zeo Ranger 2 yellow."

" Zeo Ranger 3 Blue."

" Zeo Ranger 4 Green."

" Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" Tommy finished and a moment later they were gone.

Once they were gone Zack let out a frustrated sigh," Ah man, this sucks, I knew something like this was going to happen, I mean what gives? And we don't even have powers any more." Zack said folding his arms in disappointment.

" I know what you mean, all we can do is watch. And with Jason missing their one ranger short." Aisha said.

" I wish there was something we could do. But we can't just show up without cover, people will start to ask questions." Kimberly said. The others all frowned at this. Kimberly then looked up at Billy as she noticed he was rummaging though something.

" What are you doing?" Kimberly asked curiously. Billy did not say anything at first but only for a moment, she was about to ask him again but suddenly her eyes went wide with surprise when he pulled out some very familiar looking morphers.

" I knew something like this would happen too, that's why I got prepared. Guys its time to be a ranger once more." Billy said as he gave them their morphers. Still surprised and shocked, they all eyed their old morphers, but they each eventually took the offered morphers and they could not help but smile at this.

" All right! I knew we could count on you, hey what are you doing?" Zack asked as he noticed Billy strap his old morpher onto his belt.

" I'll be joining you, of course." Billy said with a smile as he grabbed a few more necessary tools.

" Are you sure you want to come?" Aisha asked him. " Guys, I have to go. It will be like old times." Billy said as he went over the controls and punched a few buttons.

" I would love to know how this is even possible, but I guess that can wait." Zack said as he and the others got into position to morph.

" We need to split up. Zack you can help Rocky and Kat. Kimberly and Aisha, you two can help Adam and Tanya." Billy ordered them. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

" And what about you? I guess your going to help Tommy?" Kimberly asked him. " Yes. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay, you guys be careful, okay?" Billy said as he finished getting ready.

" We will." They all said together. And glancing at each other they all took out their morphers and now ready Zack happily yelled out,

" It's morphing time!"


	9. A Decisive Battle

As the rangers fought Mondo and Lord Zedd, Jason had made his way home. He knew he did not have much time on his hands and his friends would not last long without him, but there one thing he needed to do before he headed off to battle.

Walking up his doorstep a part of him hoped that his mother and father would not answer the door, but Jason knew better, he knew they were home. Taking a deep breath he finally arrived at his front door step and hesitating for a few moments he found it difficult to knock on his own front door.

A few moments more passed and as Jason leaned in to knock on his door the door suddenly opened and with a small smile he greeted his mother and father who were now standing before him.

" Hey, i'm back." Jason said with a small smile, but he sighed sadly when he saw the look on his parents faces.

" Jason…Tommy told me everything." His mother said, Jason gave his mother a small smile and a nod, indicating he had inspected him to do just that.

" Can I come in?" Jason asked. His father stared at him for a hard moment and stepping aside along with Jason's mother, Jason walked inside.

After Jason walked in Mr. Scott glanced outside to see if anyone was watching and seeing that everything seemed safe for the time being he closed and locked the door.

Once inside Jason felt an immediate awkwardness come between him and his parents, and walking into the living room he sat down on the couch and his two parents followed behind him without saying a word, once they were seated on the couch opposite of him, Jason took another deep breath, and looking up at them he spoke once again.

" Are you mad?" He quickly asked. His voice had a hint of nervousness too it, and his father picked up on it.

" Why would you think such a thing?" His father said. Jason smiled sadly as he shrugged his shoulders ." If anything, we're proud of you son. And I'm glad you came home to see us." His father explained to him, and glancing at his mother and catching her smile at him, Jason relaxed a bit.

" That's good news I guess." Jason said. He leaned back into the couch a bit and seeing his parents watch him he waited for his father to speak up again.

" How come you never told us before?" His father somewhat demanded, but in a very calm voice.

Jason sighed at this, and taking another deep breath he spoke up and answered him.

" There are these rules, and if we broke them, we would lose the powers protection…I was warned never to reveal the secret, to you or too anyone, that goes for Tommy and the others too." Jason explained.

His parents looked at each other gravely as they finally realized something. " Will _you_ lose your powers now?" His mother asked worried. She knew that evil aliens wanted her son, alive or dead, and she was now worried he would not have powers to protect himself if he should get into trouble again.

" Don't worry about that. I have everything under control." Jason assured her. His father though looked a little doubtful. " Why are you doing any of this Jason? What's really going on here?" His father asked in a concerned voice.

" I can't really say. But I'm doing this because it's my duty as a ranger and a former leader to make sure my friends walk away from the battle alive." Jason said.

" I guess we raised you right." His father said with a small smile. And Jason of course smiled back. Now getting up slowly he looked up at his father and mother.

" What did you come here to tell us son? Did you come to say goodbye?" His father asked, his voice now beginning to crack. Jason could tell he was trying not to cry, mostly for his mother's sake.

" No, I came to get something, and to tell you guys not to worry. I'm sorry about the letter." Jason said.

" Don't worry about a thing." His father replied, placing his hand firmly on his sons shoulder. His mother smiled at the both of them.

" So you promise you'll come home soon? A Power Ranger or not, you're still our son and you know this will always be your home." His mother said with sternness.

" Yeah I know. I'll be okay, I promise." Jason assured her, and smiling satisfied at that she moved in to hug her son. Once she was finished hugging her son, Jason's father did the same thing.

" You better get what you came here for, and hurry it up. I'm sure your friends need your help." Jason's father said as he watched Jason nod his head and then turn around to move towards the stairs.

" I'll be back down in a bit." Jason said as he dashed up the stairs. His parents watched him leave...

Once he was upstairs he closed his door and glancing around his room he walked over to his closet and opening the door he took a deep breath as he reached for the top shelf of his closet.

Rummaging through the top shelf he was feeling around for a tiny locked box. And once he found it he took it out, and stepping down he moved to sit on his bed. Sitting down he stared at the box for a few moments before he decided to reach in and pull out a key that was hidden underneath his shit, the gold key was on a chain around his neck.

Now, placing the key into the small lock he stopped momentarily as he looked up at a picture that was with him and his friends when Tommy first joined them as power rangers, Tommy of course was wearing a green shit. Looking away now he eyed the key with hesitation but quickly shaking it off he slowly opened the tiny box.

Once the box opened Jason put the gold key down and reaching in for the small object that was inside it, Jason smiled a little when he pulled out his old Tyrannosaurus power coin and morpher…

" _Billy you're the only one that knows I stole this power coin, why you never told Zordon or the others is beyond me, but if this plan works, I guess I will have to thank you later for not turning me in…" _Jason muttered to himself under his breath.

Putting the power coin and morpher in his pocket and putting the key around his neck again, Jason hid the box under his bed, and straightening him self out, he took another deep breath and opening the door he walked outside, he then hurried down the stairs to say goodbye to his parents.


	10. Heart Of A Warrior

" Mom, Dad, I have to go now." Jason said as he descended from the stairs, he smiled at his parents who were waiting at the bottom.

" As soon as your fight is over, you promise to come straight home right?" Mrs. Scott asked. Jason nodded his head in assurance.

" I said I'll be coming home, and I will." Jason said, and feeling new tears forming Mrs. Scott embraced her son again.

She tried not to cry for the longest time but now she could not help but let them go. " Promise me you'll take care of yourself." She said as her tears finally started to fall. Jason though held onto his mother for a little while longer before he said another word. Jason could now feel his face grow hot and he could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he was unawares that his tears slowly started to fall.

Sniffling, Jason held onto his mother a moment longer before he reluctantly let her go. Once he did so he looked at his father and they both exchanged smiles.

Jason walked up to his father now, and standing in front of him he stared at his father long and hard and that was when he could feel the tears. He looked away shamefully for crying like this, but it seemed to be beyond his control. They just came out on their own.

Seeing his son cry Mr. Scott embraced him in a strong hug. They both stayed that way for the longest time and as Jason held onto his father he could feel his stomach cringe in nervousness. " I'm proud of you son." Jason's father said as he finally let go of his only son.

Jason wiped his tears away and as he did so he sniffled again before he spoke again. " I'll be home before you know it." Jason said confidently.

" I know you will be." Jason's father said as he stepped aside for his son to get ready to morph. Jason though looked at his mother one more time before leaving. She was crying, but she was still holding back most of her tears.

" I love you mom." Jason said, and with a faint smile his mother whispered back " I know," Jason then watched as his father wrapped his arm around his mother in a comforting way.

" Good luck son." Jason's father said, and stepping back into position, Jason smiled as he whispered a final farewell. And standing up straight, Jason called forth his powers.

" Gold Ranger Power!" Jason called out, and a moment later he disappeared. Once Jason was gone, his mother finally broke down and started to cry...

* * *

Down by the park Rocky landed hard onto the ground, he just received a lashing from Golddar, he quickly regained his footing though as Golddar came in for another attack, but Rocky managed to dodge this attack, although he was growing tired, he remained alert and ready, but when he heard Kat cry out in pain he momentarily lost his concentration and that was when Golddar slashed him across the chest and with sparks flying from his suit Rocky got tossed onto the ground once again, this time though, he was not getting up right away.

" Rocky!" He head Kat call out his name as he tried to stand up again, but the pain in his chest was too great. He held onto his chest as he gritted his teeth in pain.

" You stay away from him you big ape!" Kat yelled out as she was being held down. Golddar though ignored her and coming up towards Rocky he took out his sword.

" It's a pity I'm going to have to kill you now." Golddar said darkly, as he got his sword ready, and still unable to stand up, Rocky watched with dread as the sword started to come down for him, he could hear Kat scream in the background. " Rocky, no!"

Rocky closed his eyes as he waited for the blow, but something happened, and instead of feeling the cold steal of the blade enter his body he heard a blast come from behind him.

" Nice try, but you can't finish us off that easily." He heard the familiar voice. Rocky now began to force himself up. " Zack is that you?" Rocky asked as he tried to stand up, Zack came in from behind him as he quickly helped support him in a stand up position.

" Your powers? How?" Rocky asked in a stammer. Zack smirked from under his helmet; as he finished getting Rocky into a standing position on his own he answered his question. " Billy found a way of course. You can always count on Billy." Zack said.

" Guys, help!" Kat suddenly screamed, and that brought them both out of their momentary haze. They both turned around to see Kat being cornered by Cogs.

" Hang on Kat!" Rocky yelled and with Zack taking over his position, Rocky jumped into the air and as he landed he took out a Cog.

Now turning towards Golddar, Zack got into a fighting position. Golddar stared at him darkly,

" So what will it be ex-ranger, do you think you can destroy me?" Golddar taunted. Zack glared at him from behind his helmet and drawing out his Power Ax he got into a fighting position.

" You don't scare me Golddar." Zack said. Golddar laughed at this, " You think so do you? Well let's just see how long you last!" And with that said Golddar and Zack locked weapons.

* * *

From out of nowhere Adam heard the Quadra fighters come towards him, and seeing them above Adam was able to dodge out of the way. When he got up he saw them coming back and calling out to Tanya, he warned her. " Tanya, above you!" Adam yelled out and hearing Adam Tanya looked above and seeing the fighters coming back she dogged out of the way when they fired at her.

Once the fighters made their first two rounds at them Adam and Tanya regrouped, standing side but side now they got their weapons ready, with a monster and cogs surrounding them they had no choice but to separate from each other during the fight.

" There's too many of them, Tanya, take care of the cogs, and I'll go after this monster." Adam said and nodding her head Tanya ran off into the opposite direction to begin her attacks on the numerous cogs surrounding her.

The monster that Adam began to fight off against was called The Bomb King; it had various weapons attached to its body and whenever Adam would use his Zeo Pistol or any other weapon for that matter, the monster would stagger back and spark up, and moments later it would recharge it self and then it would send off a bomb attack. Each time he either failed to lay a hit on the monster, or even if he would actually manage to graze the monster with his attacks, the monster would send forth bombs, one if he missed and two if he managed to hit it.

But that was not the worst part, every now and again the Quadra Fighters would swoop around and fire down at him, they always seemed to miss him but it was one too many close calls. And without his weapons having any effect on the monster, but to stall it only, Adam found himself gowing tired from the endless attacks.

" Come on ranger, what else do ya got for me?" The Bomb King asked. Adam glared at the creature from behind his helmet and drawing out his Zeo Blade, Adam got ready to attack, but he stood still momentarily wondering if he should try attacking it in another area.

Just then though Adam saw an arrow come from behind the monster, it hit him in the middle of his back, causing sparks to fly up, the monster cried out angrily as electrical sparks started to flare up around him as he began to recharge itself again.

Adam looked for the source that fired the arrow and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Aisha and Kimberly in their old power suits coming up from behind, They both jumped in the air and dodging away from the monster they landed next to Adam.

" Guys! How did you get your powers working again?" Adam asked stunned, " Billy found a way, are you okay?" Kimberly asked,

" Yeah I'm fine, but watch out!" Adam quickly yelled out as he pulled them out of the way, just in time to dodge the two bombs that came their way.

" My bow, it did nothing to It." Kimberly said surprised as she regained her footing. " Let me give it a try." Aisha said, " Power Daggers," Aisha called out and as she charged the monster and attacked him the monster lashed out at her and she was quickly tossed back towards Kimberly and Adam, but first she managed to hit the monster, just before it tossed her away.

Once she got back up she watched as the monster recharged itself. " What's it doing?" Aisha asked, " Move out of the way, it's going to fire again." Adam warned them, and a few moments later the Bomb King unleashed two more bombs, and all three of them dashed out of the way.

" Guys, this thing is immune to our attacks," Kimberly said, " We have to find another way." Adam said as he got into a fighting stance again.

" Wait, where's Tanya?" Aisha suddenly asked. Adam looked around and seeing her he pointed off towards the distance. " There she is." Adam said pointing towards her. Aisha followed his direction; she then got her daggers ready. " I'm going to help her." And with that said she dashed off towards Tanya, leaving Adam and Kimberly to face off the monster.

" Alright Kim, you ready to attack it again?" Adam asked as he got his weapon ready to fire.

" Lets get this creep." She replied and pulling out her bow again she fired at the monster once more.

* * *

By himself Tommy was facing off with Lord Zedd, who was alone. But to Tommy's surprise Lord Zedd seemed to be a lot tougher than he usually ever was.

" What's the matter Tommy, getting out of shape are we?" Lord Zedd taunted. As Tommy dodged another one of his attacks he regained his footing as he pulled out his sword. " Your going to pay for everything you've done. I'm just getting warmed up." Tommy said, but Lord Zedd only laughed.

" You know it will be only a matter of time before those monsters kill your friends. Their weapons are useless against them and you can thank Jason for that." Lord Zedd said with another laugh.

" What did you do?" Tommy asked as he held his sword at the head. " The monsters are immune to their attacks, and even Golddar is stronger than he usually is, and you know that the only way to defeat any of them is for Jason to show up. His weapons will be the only ones that can kill anything." Lord Zedd explained. " So you better hope he shows up soon." Lord Zedd finished with another laugh.

" What do you want with Jason?" Tommy demanded. " Lets just say I have a bone to pick with him." Lord Zedd said evilly.

" He will never give you what you want." Tommy said. " Oh, I think he will. I really think he will." Lord Zedd said, and drawing out his staff he pointed it quickly at Tommy who immediately dodged the attack, and as soon as he got back up he attacked Lord Zedd with his sword.

When Billy finally showed up he saw Tommy and Lord Zedd attack each other, with Zedd blocking Tommy's attack with his staff, Tommy kept trying to land blows towards Lord Zedd with his sword.

Once Tommy backed away from Lord Zedd after he was hit, Billy came running over towards him, his Power Lance drawn and ready to be used. Hearing him coming, Tommy looked at Billy with surprise. " Billy how did you get your powers back?" Tommy asked.

" It's a long story, are you alright?" Billy asked. " Yeah, so far. But we need Jason." Tommy said as he watched Lord Zedd from the corner of his eyes.

" Jason will be here." Billy assured him as he moved around to face Lord Zedd. Tommy did the same. And as they both got ready to attack Lord Zedd again, Tommy spoke up. " I really hope Jason knows what he's doing…and I really hope he gets here soon." Tommy said.

Billy nodded his head in agreement and calling forth their attacks, they both started to fight off against Lord Zedd, trying to hold him off until Jason arrived.


	11. To the rescue

Putties were now cornering Kat and Rocky. They had just defeated the remaining cogs, but now were facing a fresh batch of putties that arrived moments after they defeated their last cog. But it seemed like a fruitless effort on their part, for the more putties they killed, only doubled the amount that was originally sent down would come and attack them. They were both getting exhausted, Rocky more than Kat, mainly because of his recent fight with Goldar… 

" We can't keep this up for much longer." Rocky said as he stood panting for a few moments. He and Kat have been fighting off putties and the like as they both tried to give Zack a chance to fend off Goldar.

" Where are they coming from?" Kat questioned as she watched the remaining putties start to circle them both. " I don't know, but one things for sure, I sure don't miss fighting these creeps. Dammit." Rocky cried out as he felt a sharp pain flow through his suit.

" Rocky!" Kat cried out as she went down to help him back up. " It does not matter what we do here. They just keep sending more." Rocky said in between bated breaths.

" We can't leave. Zack still needs help, he's fighting Goldar." Kat reminded him as she held onto him, giving him support. Rocky turned his head around to where he knew Zack was fighting off Goldar, but by the looks of it, Zack seemed to be getting the upper hand.

" He seems fine for now. Kat. I need to get out of here. I can't stand on my own two feet anymore." Rocky warned her. Kat could sense Rocky's powers were failing him, any minute now they would be gone. "I'll tell Zordon to teleport you out." Kat said to him as she brought her communicator out and activated it.

" Zordon, this is Kat. Rocky's in bad shape, I need you teleport him back to the power chamber. I'll stay behind and finish the putties off." Kat explained.

" Very well Katharine, Alpha will teleport him now." Zordon said. And with one last look at each other, Rocky disappeared.

" Get better soon, Rocky…" Kat whispered as he vanished. The moment Rocky was teleported out that was when Kat heard Zack cry out. She turned around to see Goldar had just slashed Zack across the chest with his sword.

" Zack!" Kat cried out, she started to run forwards to help him, but the putties were soon surrounding her once more, and she had to once again fight them off. She only hoped that Zack would regain his footing soon.

And as Kat fought off the putties, she had to glace over her shoulder every now and then to make sure that Zack was still all right, and when she knew he was okay, and fighting again, Kat regained her concentration at fending off the remaining putty patrol.

* * *

" Adam, look out!" Kimberly cried out, and taking her power bow out, she fired at the Bomb King, before it could attack Adam.

" Thanks, Kim." Adam called out to her. " No problem." She said as she ran up towards him, followed by Tanya and Aisha.

" We got to finish it off somehow." Aisha said. She watched as the bomb king regained it's footing, and was now getting ready to fire.

" Watch, out!" Kimberly cried out as she and Adam shoved Tanya and Aisha out of the way, causing them to take in the blast instead.

" No!" Aisha cried out as she saw Adam and Kim fall. " That's it! I had enough of this!" Aisha cried out as she called forth her weapons again. " Power Daggers!" She cried out and attacked the bomb king. But again, like Kim's last attack, it did nothing, it only made the monster falter slightly before it got back on its feet and fired.

" Oh no…" Aisha called out as she dogged out of the way moments before the bombs exploded.

" Aisha, are you okay?" Tanya asked as she ran over towards Aisha to help her back up. They could hear though the bomb king to start laughing.

" Oh!!!! You Power Rangers are full of, Fun. Fun. Fun!!! How about I give you some more!" The bomb king shouted out, in its deep jovial voice.

Kimberly and Adam watched as the bomb king spun around and taking out his two bombs, it got ready to fire once more.

* * *

Back at the power chamber Alpha was looking over Rocky, who was still wearing his suit, he had his helmet off of course, but he still looked drained and worn.

" What's the verdict Alpha?" Rocky asked tiredly as he wiped some perspiration away from his forehead.

" The attacks from Goldar and the cogs, as well as the putties have worn you out. You'll have to stay here while your powers recharge." Alpha explained.

" Aw man. Just my luck... my friends are getting killed out there, and I'm stuck in here getting recharged…how long is this going to take?" Rocky asked, now agitated at the fact that he is too weak to be of any use to anyone.

" That depends on you, Rocky. Just take it easy and you should be back out helping the others in no time." Alpha said.

" Right. I guess I have no choice but to take it easy." Rocky said, as he went to lay down on the infirmary table. He then covered his eyes with his arm as he tried to get some sleep…

* * *

The battle between Billy, Tommy and Lord Zedd was only worsening. Tommy was getting extremely frustrated, he wanted more than anything else than to just wipe that large smirk off of lord Zed's face. A smirk that Tommy knew was written all over the evil alien's face.

" Getting tired yet Tommy?" Lord Zed began to taunt again, as he saw Tommy wavering a bit from the last few blows.

" Tommy. You okay?" Billy asked as he came up towards Tommy. He could hear Tommy breathing heavy from the attacks; he was starting to grow weaker.

" Hang in their Tommy. Jason will show up." Billy assured him. As Billy spoke he took a few quick hurried glances around the area in hopes that he could find Jason. But Jason was nowhere to be found.

Looking back down at Tommy, Billy helped him stand up straight, and after he did so, he got himself back into a fighting stance, with his power lance ready for any attack that Lord Zed might have planned for them both...

* * *

Meanwhile Jason had just left his parents home. He knew where everyone was, and even though he knew Tommy was facing Lord Zed, Jason knew he could not help Tommy just yet. The others needed his help first. 

Jason now was fully charged and ready to attack the monster that King Mondo had sent down to deal with Adam and Tanya. He was closest to them, so he knew that he was going to help them first. He only hoped that Rocky and Kat could hold off until he arrived to help them finish off Goldar.

One thing was for certain…there was no way that he was going to let any of his friends die, and as he came upon the area where Adam and Tanya were facing off the Bomb King, Jason's eyes widened in amazement as he saw Kimberly and Aisha, morphed in their old power suits…

" I don't believe it…" Jason said as he watched from a distance, as Kimberly used her power bow once more to fight the Bomb King.

But as Jason saw her attack fail, he watched with even more dread as the Bomb King sent two Bombs her way, but it was Adam who shoved her out of the way again as the bombs went off.

" That's it. I'm putting an end to this." Jason said. And taking out his Golden Staff, he charged into the fight, and when arrived he pushed Adam out of the way of an oncoming attack, as he landed before the others…

**Authors Note**: Sorry that took so long. I've had writers block for this story for a long while now. I think I got it all figured out though, so hopefully I wont have to abandon this story. Please keep the reviews coming if you wish to find out how this story will now end. Help keep me inspired to write and complete it. And thanks again for still reading it.


	12. Saviour

" What the?" Adam said as he half expected to be hit by the attack that has been sent. But it never hit him. Someone had saved him. He looked up at the person who saved him and was surprised and relieved when he discovered it to be none other than Jason.

" Jason, you came." Adam said as Jason helped him back on his feet. " Are you okay?" Jason asked. " Yeah, thanks to you." Adam said as he smiled behind his helmet. The others then ran over to them both. Each of them was sharing mixed emotions not knowing who should talk first or what to say. But Kimberly was the one who broke the silence. She ran right up to Jason and gave him a hug.

" Hey. Where did you come from?" Jason half joked as he tried to hide the still surprised voice of seeing Kimberly with her powers again. " We were so worried about you." She exclaimed. She then let him go, and as soon as she did she smacked him in the shoulder lightly. She glared at him from behind her helmet as she spoke.

" How could you be so selfish? Have you know care of your friend's feelings? You have Tommy worried sick about you!" Kimberly accused as she started to cry.

" I'm sorry, Kim." Jason said as he lowered his head in shame. She then looked up at him, and without even thinking about it she hugged him again.

" Hey guys I hate to break this up but we have a monster to finish." Adam said as he stood in a fighting stance. He was watching the monster carefully, waiting for it to attack.

" We'll talk later about this okay?" Jason said letting her go. " Right." Kimberly said. She then got control of her emotions again as she stood by Jason and the others to ready themselves for the attack.

" How do you want to do this Jason?" Adam asked. " Jason took out his weapon and looked down at him. " You guys don't have to do anything. I'm the only one that can finish him off." Jason explained as he stepped forward.

" Are you sure?" Adam asked. " I'm sure." Jason said. "Jason…" Kimberly muttered but only stepped back along with the others as Jason prepared for the attack.

" So you think you can stop me do you?" The bomb King said. " You don't scare me. I know what can destroy you." Jason said. " And I know what can destroy you too, Gold Ranger." The Bomb King said, as he put one of his hands behind his back. He secretly pulled out another bomb. But this was no ordinary bomb…

" Jason be careful." Kimberly said. She had a bad feeling about this. Aisha then moved over towards her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she too along with Tanya and Adam watched Jason prepare for the attack. And taking a deep breath, and one last look at the others, Jason charged forth.

Authors Note: Yes I know this is insanely short, but don't worry the next chapter will be here soon. I will be updating this story and **To Bargain With** the most out of all my other ones. This story is nearly complete and I want to get it out of the way so I can concentrate on my other ones. As always thanks for reading. But don't worry. I have a lot of major updating to do and I will be updating my other ones eventually. All in good time. So remember to review. I'm glad your still with me and are enjoying the story so far. Hopefully the ending will work out. **Exist No More and White Reflection** are the next ones on my list. So be patient they will get updated. And thankyou to those who have been frequent reviewers I really do love your reviews. The more reviews the better mood I get in and the more inspired I am to write and complete any of my stories. So again thank you for taking the time to review. Glad to know you guys are eager to find out what happens in this story and my other ones. Oh. I've also set up an account on youtube. If you have the time check out my videos. There Power Ranger ones of course. I'm under **JediGooseGoose** so type that in and my videos should pop up. I'm no expert but i'm slowly getting the hang on how to make these videos. Anyways, that should be all out of me. Later.


	13. Where on Earth did Jason go?

As Jason charged forth he was completely unawares that the Bomb King had already extracted one of his deadly bombs. Jason though had know idea what was about to happen to him; however as he started to charge forth and drawing out his weapons power he was blinded by rage and guilt over what his friends had been going through so far and when the Bomb King took out his bomb Jason had barely the chance to stop himself. It was Adam's voice off in the distance that forced him to look up at what the Bomb King had done and seeing the red numbers tick away Jason's heart nearly stopped.

" Jason!" Adam, Tanya, Aisha and Kimberly cried out all at once. They watched in horror as Jason tried to back away in time from being hit by the explosion that went off a the moment they each cried out his name. They could not see what had happen to him though because the explosion caused them to shield their eyes away from the attack.

" NO!!" Kimberly shouted as she along with the others was tossed violently backwards. They feel hard on the ground and she could feel the heat from the blast radiate off of her suit. And a moment later she passed out.

* * *

Back at the command center Rocky suddenly woke up from his sleep. He shot up violently and began to pant heavily. He just had a very bad dream that something horrible had just happened. Once he got up and started to check the command center he noticed right away that it was empty. No Zordon and no Alpha. " Where did everyone go?" Rocky wondered as he looked around the room. He went to check the viewing glob but noticed right away that it was not working. He stepped away from it and looking up at Zordon's tube he took a nervous gulp as he tried to contact Kat. 

" Kat here." Rocky heard her reply from the other end. " Kat? Are you and Zack okay?" Rocky asked as he whipped some perspiration away from his forehead. There was a long silence over the other end and Rocky had to get her attention once more.

" We're fine." She said quickly, and then more silence. " Rocky something strange has happened. Goldar just vanished along with the other creeps. Are you okay?" She said as she tried to sound as calm as possible.

" He vanished?" Rocky asked. " He just left. Said he was no longer needed to keep us busy. Have you heard from the others?" Kat asked. " No. I just woke up. I'm better now. Fully recharged." Rocky said, trying to sound optimistic.

" That's good. Zack and I are going to teleport to the command center. " Okay. I'll be waiting." Rocky said as he then ended the communication.

* * *

Meanwhile from where Tommy and Billy were fighting Lord Zed suddenly stopped attacking. He was about to land a blow to Tommy but stopped. Tommy looked at him puzzled as he watched Lord Zed walk away. Tommy then started to slowly get up, holding his chest in pain as he did so. 

" Hey! I'm not finished with you Zed." Tommy spat. " Oh but I am. Looks like my plan has worked. The Bomb King has done his job and did it well." Lord Zed said with a dark laugh.

" Jason…?" Tommy muttered as he looked down at the ground in worry for a moment. He then looked up at Lord Zed and glared at him.

" What did you do?" Tommy demanded, trying to keep himself steady. " You'll find out soon enough." Lord Zed said with an evil snicker and a moment later he disappeared.

" Tommy!" Billy cried out from behind him. Tommy though ignored him as he collapsed to the ground. " Are you okay?" Billy asked with worry. " Tommy?" Billy asked again when Tommy failed to respond again. Tommy took a strained gulp before speaking.

" We have to get to the command center." Tommy said in a slow yet firm voice. " Right." Billy said without questioning him further. They then both teleported out; both realizing that something horrible has just occurred, Tommy though secretly hoped that it was not what he thought it was.

* * *

After the explosion had ceased and all was quiet the rangers started to each come around. Adam was the first one to wake up and he noticed right away he was no longer morphed. He then tried to stand up but found he had trouble doing so. There was a searing pain in his right leg and looking down he saw blood. He reached down and touched his injured leg but immediately regretted it when he felt more pain. With his heart starting to race he looked around for the others. 

They each were demorped and the one closets to him was Aisha. Adam started to crawl over towards her and once he got there he lifted her up. He tried to wake her up, calling out her name softly to her. " Aisha? Can you hear me?" Adam pleaded. He checked her over and noticed that she was not as badly injured as he was. He was grateful for that. She just had some cuts and bruises but nothing serious. As he continued to try and wake her, Adam then glanced around for Tanya and Kimberly. They both too looked to be all right and as he tried to wake Aisha up again he then remembered about Jason. His heart sank knowing that Jason took in the brunt of the explosion and his stomach contorted with worry and guilt.

" This is all my fault." Adam muttered. Just then his communicator went off. He did not even notice he was starting to cry. " Adam here." Adam answered weakly.

" Are you okay!?" It was Rocky who called him His voice was frantic and full of worry. " I'm okay. I think my legs broken or something. It hurts really badly. I can't walk on it." Adam explained as he continued to try and wake Aisha up. _At least she's breathing._ He thought to himself.

" What happened?" Rocky demanded. " It's…" He then stopped when he looked over to where the bomb had went off and with a nervous gulp he looked away. " It's what?" Rocky pressed.

" Can you just teleport us to the command center." Adam said. "…" Rocky did not reply and after a moment of silence he finally spoke up. " Okay." Rocky said and before Adam knew it, he along with the others were teleported out.

* * *

" Kimberly!" Adam heard Tommy's frantic voice as he saw Tommy run towards the unconscious Kimberly. He checked her over and looked up at Billy with worried eyes. Billy though was busy examining Tanya. " What the hell happened?!" Tommy practically snapped. 

He looked over at Adam with demanding eyes. " Jason happened." Adam said as he lowered his head.

" Jason?" Tommy muttered. " No…" He said as he looked at each of the girls and then back at Adam. Billy had now moved onto Adam and was examining his injured leg.

" You have to tell me how this happened!" Tommy demanded. " He said he had everything under control…but the Bomb King had other plans for him I guess." Adam said.

" How could you let this happen?" Tommy said his anger rising. He then calmed down though when he heard a moan come from Kimberly. He looked down at her and he let out a weak smile as she opened her eyes.

" Jason…?" Kimberly muttered as she tried to regain her focus. Tommy's eyes started to water as he heard her speak Jason's name.

" Tommy?" Kimberly said as she finally realized who was holding her.

" Hey, beautiful." Tommy said. " Where's Jason?" She immediately asked. She started to look around the room and her eyes landed on Adam who was being examined by Billy. Her eyes grew with worry when she noticed the blood and the injured leg in which Billy was examining.

" Where's Jason?" She demanded her voice growing edgy and fearful. " We don't know." Tommy admitted. Kimberly only looked at him with disbelieving eyes. She started to shake her head no. " I…he's alive right?" She tried to say. Tommy looked at her with pain filled eyes. He then looked up at the others who all looked away. Not wanting to accept the fact that Jason was gone.

" We don't know." Tommy finally said. There was a long moment of silence as the others all wondered if Jason survived the attack or not.

Tommy then let Kimberly slowly stand up. She watched the others as she got up from where she was sitting. " We have to go back and check for him." Kimberly said. Her eyes fixated on Tommy.

" I know." Tommy said. " I'll go with you." Rocky volunteered as he stepped forwards. Tommy nodded his head in approval. " Rocky and I will check it out. Everyone else stay here." Tommy said as he and Rocky started to move into the middle of the room to be teleported. " I'm going too." Kimberly quickly said as she positioned herself beside Tommy. Tommy gave her a small smile and without another word the three of them teleported out.

* * *

Once they landed they each fanned out to look for Jason. They were of course morphed as they started to examine the area. And when they each came to the spot where the bomb exploded Kimberly started to feel a sense dread wash over her. 

" He's nowhere." She said. Tommy walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. " He can't be dead." Rocky said as he spun around to get a better look over the area. " Yo, Jason! Answer us please!" Rocky pleaded. He then feel to the ground, and slammed his fits into the mud as he looked up at Tommy and Kimberly.

" He's not dead." Rocky insisted. " That's right he's not." Rocky suddenly jumped when he heard the all too familiar voice call out before him.

" Goldar!" Rocky cried out as he stood up in a fighting stance. " Missed me?" Goldar taunted. " Shut up. Where's Jason!" Rocky demanded. " Tell us where he is." Tommy demanded as he stepped forward. " I want to see him if he's alive." Tommy said.

" That's will not be possible. You'll have to have our word that he's in…well still in one piece so to say." Goldar laughed.

" You bastard. What do you want with him you big ape?" Kimberly demanded. As she stomped her foot on the ground in agitation, " Oh that's for me to know and for you to find out." Goldar explained.

" He's alive. That's what I was ordered to tell you. Now that I've done my bit I'm out of here. Later ranger brats, figure out how to save him if you can." Goldar said with a hideous laugh. They each stared at him with dread as they watched him leave.

"Jason…" Kimberly muttered. " Come on. We have to head back to the command center." Tommy ordered and without another word they each teleported out.

**Authors Note:** So what did you think? Hope you liked it. More coming soon. And thanks for the reviews. Later. I'm also pushing this story up to an M rating. Just to be safe.

* * *


	14. Trapped

When Jason came around he found himself in the one place he thought he'd never have to see again. _Rita's Dark Dimension…_

Standing up he realized that he had no visible injuries. He checked himself over a few more times to be certain and what surprised him the most was that he did not even have any cuts or bruises. Some how he managed to survive that attack unscratched; at that same moment he realized that his friends might not have been so lucky. He only hoped that they each made it out and were in one piece too.

Walking around the room now, Jason decided to check his pockets for his morphers. When he found them he pulled them out. He half expected for them to be gone. Every other time he was ever in this place he was always prevented from morphing. Now he wondered if this time things would be different. With one last look at them both, Jason smiled and then placed them back where they belonged.

" Now what?" Jason wondered as he walked around the room some more. Usually there was always someone here to great him. But Rita was no longer around. Or so Jason thought. He was in her dark dimension after all. So there was a very good possibility that Rita was here too.

"Rita, Zed and Mondo working together. They must really want me dead or at least to suffer." Jason said with a shudder. He now dreaded what they could possibly want to do to him. He had his morphers but what if they failed to work in this place? There must be a reason why he was able to keep them both.

" I wish someone would just come out and tell me why I'm back in the one place I hate the most." Jason muttered.

" Is something the matter? And I thought bringing you here would make you remember the good old days." A sinister yet familiar voice said from behind him. Jason immediately spun around and he instinctively took a few steps back when he saw Goldar stand before him.

" Hello Jason." Goldar said as he stepped forwards. " What do you want?" Jason demanded quickly.

" I want to ask you a favor of course." Goldar said. " A favor? Yeah right. Not in a million years you big ape." Jason said darkly as he glared at Goldar defiantly.

" Don't be stubborn Jason. You don't want your friends to suffer now do you?" Goldar asked him.

" Shut up! You leave them out of this. So tell me Goldar why is Zed and Rita working with Mondo? I thought they despised each other?" Jason said as he stood in a guarded stance.

" Because they both wanted the same thing. You. And they now both realized one very important thing and that is the significance of the gold ranger powers. You do know that you will not be able to keep those powers forever? Not only that but soon those very powers that are protecting you will soon kill you. Take my word for it Jason; those powers are too much for your body to handle. It was never built for a humane body." Goldar explained.

"Shut up! I don't care what you say. I'm protecting these powers and you can't have them." Jason said determined.

" Don't be a fool Jason. If you keep those power, you will die." Goldar said. " I don't believe you." Jason said as he stepped back further.

" And why would you care if the powers kill me or not anyways? What do you want with me anyways?" Jason demanded more firmly.

" I could care less about you Jason. If the powers kill you that will be a joyous day for me indeed, but I'm not the one in charge here now am I? This is Rita's place. She has a bone to pick with you, as does Lord Zed." Goldar explained with a dark laugh.

" But don't worry they will each soon pay you a visit as will Mondo and his mechanical family. Tell me Jason how does it feel to know that you are now at the mercy of your foes? You will be individually taken and used by the three villains that you nearly succeeded in destroying. You will not want to know what they will do to you. But I am sure going to look forward to it. Don't expect any more visitors today though Jason. I just came down here to let you know of what is to come for you." Goldar said with a snicker.

Jason took a nervous gulp. " You don't scare me." Jason tried to say with a steady voice.

" We will see about that, now won't we?" Goldar said, and with another dark laugh Goldar disappeared. As soon as he was gone Jason sank to the floor. He could feel his heart begin to race, as he then slowly started to sweet and breath hard.

" What are they going to do to me?" Jason wondered. Jason though suddenly remembered something. " My communicator?" Jason said as he went to check his wrist for the small device. His face went pale though when he noticed it was missing.

" Oh no. Now how are Billy and the others supposed to find me?" Jason asked himself as he covered his face with his hands in misery. All he could do now though was wait and hope that Billy and the others would find some way in discovering where he was before his enemies returned for him...

* * *

Back at the power chamber Rocky, Kimberly and Tommy were discussing with the others the news on how Jason survived the explosion. 

" So he's alive then?" Adam asked as he watched Tommy nod his head. " Yeah." Tommy said simply. " Than where is he now?" Adam asked as he looked at each of them.

" We don't know. We know he's been captured but we don't know where they have taken him." Tommy said as he looked down.

" So is this going to be like what happened to me?" Adam asked as he waited patiently for an answer from one of them.

" We don't know." Tommy responded after a few moments of silence. " Any luck Billy?" Kimberly then asked as she noticed Billy's face contort with confusion. " No. I can't get a lock on him. I don't know where he is." Billy said, his frustration building.

" He could not have just disappeared. Adam. How about you? I mean, can you remember where they took you?" Kimberly asked hopefully. Adam though shook his head no.

" Sorry Kimberly. I was blind folded half the time. And when I was tossed into the cell, everything turned out to be to pitch black for me and it was too hard to make anything out. I'm sorry." Adam said sadly as he lowered his head.

" Billy keep trying; something has to pop up eventually." Tommy said. He then looked up at each one of then and tried to give them each a reassuring smile.

" Jason will be okay. We'll find him. After all we always got him back before and even Adam here we eventually found again." Tommy said.

" Yeah, that was because of Jason." Rocky said with a pout. Tommy then looked up at each of them and with a deep breath he walked in the center of the room. He coughed a few times to get everyone's attention and once everyone was looking up Tommy started to speak.

" Listen all of you: There is no way I'm going to leave Jason behind and left in their hands understand me? No matter what we will do whatever it takes to get him back. **I **will do whatever it takes to make sure that we get him back and **I **will not let Rita, Zed or Mondo harm him. We'll get him back before they can do anything too him. You'll see. We're the Power Rangers, all of us are. So we stick together and we will get him back. Right?" Tommy said with a determined nod.

"Right." Everyone answered back. " We will get through this. We have too. For Jason's sake." Tommy finished. Kimberly then came up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" You're right Tommy. We will get him back." Kimberly said with a smile. Tommy could not help but smile back.

However before he could say another word to her the sirens went off. " Now what?" Rocky muttered.

" Guys over hear! It's Mondo!" Tanya called out as she waved them over towards the viewing globe. They each jogged over and once they stopped they watched with dread as Mondo and more of his minions were attacking the city.

" We have to stop him. He'll destroy everything. Guys he's at our school!" Adam said as he watched the cogs terrorize some students from where he was resting.

" Rangers. It seems Mondo is trying to force you out." Zordon said as he finally decided to join in.

Tommy then turned around to face Zordon. " But how do we stop him without Jason and Adam?" Tommy said with worry. Adam then looked up at Tommy, determination written all over his face.

" I'm not that bad off, see look…" Adam said as he tried to stand on his feet. He actually managed to stand on it but once he put pressure on it his face contorted in pain and he nearly collapse, if it were not for Zack who was standing near by to catch him.

" Whoa easy man." Zack said as he caught Adam just in time. " I'm okay." Adam said as he clung onto Zack's shirt tightly. " You're in no condition to fight Adam. I cannot allow you to help them. It is too risky." Zordon explained.

" But they need me Zordon and I'll be fine once I morph. My legs not that bad really." Adam insisted as he tried to stand on his own again but as he did he collapsed again, but thanks to Zack he was caught before he fell completely. " Hey, you have to stop doing that." Zack said.

" Hey guys I hate to interrupt you but we really have to hurry it up here. This is getting ugly." Rocky said as he continued to watch the viewing globe.

Tommy then sighed as he walked up towards Adam." Zordon's right. It's too risky. You have to stay here." Tommy said firmly. " But I…" Adam began but he clasped his mouth shut as he saw Tommy give him a hard stare.

" Fine I'll stay here." Adam mumbled as he folded his arms in defeat. " Alright then. You stay, and everyone else goes. Are you guys ready?" Tommy asked. Everyone nodded their heads yes.

" Good luck rangers and may the power protect you all." Zordon said. Tommy nodded his head in thanks and with one last look at each of them he called out loud and crisp:

" It's morphing time!"

The morphing sequence then started off with Zack, Kimberly, Aisha and Billy. It then moved onto Tommy and the others and before Adam knew it they were gone.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	15. Back to action

**AN: Sorry for the very long wait. I have not really felt motivated to write updates for this story, and above that my computer is all messed up. I will try and update it as often as possible. Again sorry for the long wait.

* * *

**"_This really bites. I have to help them somehow."_ Adam thought to himself. He and Alpha were the only ones left in the power chamber. After the other rangers left, Zordon mentioned that he had 'things to take care of…' _whatever that meant_. Adam wondered.

Sighing, he tried to figure out a way to be able to morph and head down to help out his friends. With Zordon gone for the moment he had to think fast on how he was going to get by Alpha. As he thought about this he stared intently at the small robot. Then suddenly an idea came to him. Adam let out a somewhat devious smile, as he slowly managed to stand on his own two feet.

_Okay, my injury is not that bad, I can pull this off. No matter what I can pull this off. _Adam assured himself. As Adam made his way towards Alpha, he knew he'd have to make amends with the robot after all of this was over.

_I hate to do this to Alpha, but I just have to help them_. Adam thought as he came closer and closer to Alpha. He was now standing right behind the robot, and to his surprise Alpha had not noticed him yet.

Taking a nervous gulp Adam quickly managed to shut down the robot. Alpha did not even have a chance to react and maybe that was for the best. "Sorry Alpha, but this is something I have to do". Adam whispered to the little robot.

Slowly making his way to the middle of the room, with every so often biting his lip from the pain, he was able to take out his morpher. Glancing one last time at Alpha he sighed sadly at what he did. He knew he'd get into trouble for this later on, but right now his friends needed him.

So, with a deep breath Adam shouted… "It's morphing time! Zeo ranger 4 Green!" As Adam transformed he felt a surge of power flow through him and an instant later he disappeared in a streak of light.

Back down by the school the other rangers were busy trying to get everyone to safety, while at the same time trying to stop the cogs. There were more here than there ever was at any point in time and Tommy knew that because they were rangers short, this fight was not going to be a pretty one.

"Rocky, get those people out of there!" Tommy shouted at Rocky as he saw four students being attacked by cogs. Tommy did not even notice at the fact that he just called out Rocky's name. Rocky nearly stumbled at hearing his own name like that in front of four students he nearly had every class with.

_Oh great, thanks a lot Tommy._ Rocky thought grimly as he made his was towards his classmates. The four students were speechless and none of them had the guts to ask the blue zeo ranger if he was indeed someone they knew from school.

Instead Rocky started to attack the cogs and eventually managed to hold one back as he shouted at the four students to take off. They all nodded their thanks and ran off. Rocky watched them go as he struggled to keep the cog from following them.

As soon as they were a safe distance away Rocky flipped the cog on its back and destroyed it.

"There's too many of them." Rocky muttered to himself as he ran to help some more students. He tried to stop a cog from hurting two young freshmen, but as he tried to fight them more popped out from no where, Rocky cursed at his luck as he was knocked down. He stared up in shock as the two young students were being dragged away, screaming.

Getting up, Rocky ran towards them, weapon now drawn. "Let them go!" Rocky shouted. But he could not shot, not without risking hurting the kids. He just realized this after he had drawn out his weapon. He was about to put his weapon away when a streak of green light suddenly landed right in front of the cogs and two students. It was Adam.

As Adam grabbed the cogs he easily managed to free the students and have them escape. A moment later and Rocky watched as Adam destroyed the cogs.

"Adam!" Rocky shouted out towards his friend. Adam turned around. He smiled underneath his helmet as he waited for Rocky to join him. Within moments he was by Adam's side. Rocky looked down at Adam's injured leg.

"But you're hurt." Rocky reminded him. Adam shrugged his shoulders. " Yeah well, nothing a little power boost can't fix. Besides, you saw me fight those cogs, I was more than fine." Adam assured him.

"But still…once you demorph…" Rocky began, but Adam only sighed in aggravation. " I said I'm fine. I'll take full responsible to however badly damaged I'll get at the end of this fight okay?" Adam said.

"But admit it, you're glad I showed up." Adam said. Rocky crossed his arms as he looked away. " Just a little…" Rocky muttered. Adam laughed at that. But then Rocky grew serious again.

"You are really risking it, but I guess I could understand why. Just promise me you'll be careful?" Rocky begged. "I'll be careful. I promise." Adam said.

But just as Adam said that he heard a very familiar female voice shout at him.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?" It was Aisha. Adam froze. He knew right away who it was before he even saw her. "Aisha…" Adam said in a nervous voice. "Are you crazy! You're hurt! Go back to the power chamber." Aisha demanded sternly.

"Don't worry Aisha he's fine. I just saw him fight some cogs a few minutes ago. His powers will protect him." Rocky said in a calm reassuring voice.

"I don't care, have you seen how many cogs are here? Speaking of which…why aren't you fighting?" Aisha asked Rocky.

"Because Adam showed up and…never mined." Rocky muttered. He then decided to take off as the cogs finally noticed them standing around, they immediately started to fight them.

As Adam started to attack some cogs, he had to momentarily help Aisha, as she was overwhelmed by nearly a dozen of them. After Adam had fought some off of her, Aisha quickly apologized to Adam and decided he was more than capable of holding his own regardless of his injury.

"I told you it was not that bad." Adam said to her. Aisha only shook her head in disappointment as she and Adam had only a moment to catch their breath.

"I'm just worried about you Adam. I don't want anything bad to happen." Aisha said, worry very evident in her voice. Adam sighed.

"Nothing bad will happen Aisha, I promise." Adam assured her. Aisha decided to accept that for now and continued to attack more cogs.

After the rangers destroyed the cogs they finally regrouped. Everyone was surprised to see Adam up and about and even Tommy was speechless. Adam assured them though that his injury was not that bad and he would be fine.

"I guess we can reprimand you for this later. Right now we can use all the help we can get." Tommy said in a very firm voice. Adam did not like the sound of that. He knew Tommy was not happy, but at the same time a little glad he decided to show up.

"So now what? No more cogs, what can they possible send now?" Zack asked. Tommy looked at Zack annoyed at what he said, because just as they thought they got rid of the threat, more bad guys showed up, this time it was the tengas turn.

"Oh right…figures…" Zack muttered as he got into a fighting stance. "Alight guys, lets all spilt up and get rid of these things fast. No more kids to worry about, so hold nothing back." Tommy ordered them. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding as they each partnered up.

Tommy though decided to fight solo. He would lend a hand to the others whenever they needed it, but he was able to fight a good chunk of them off on his own, no problem.

Now being kept busy fighting, the rangers would not even realize just how ugly things were about to get…

As the rangers were busy fighting tengas, Jason was growing more and more anxious and nervous by the minute. He was still trapped in Rita's dark dimension and there had been no sign of the bad guys since Goldar's arrival.

Now alone he felt the palms of his hands grow clammy with sweat. He knew this whole mess was about him. He knew his enemies were working together because that would be the only way to destroy them. He knew that if he did not do something soon, he would regret the day he decided to become a power ranger…


	16. Failed Plans

After the rangers managed to fight off and destroy the tengas they all regrouped yet again, this time though they were far more exhausted.

"If you ask me, I'd have to say there were more Tengas than cogs." Zack said as he tried to catch his breath. They all agreed on that.

Tanya than looked at each of them, her voice full of concern as she said, " It did get pretty scary back there, we each had close calls. I never seen them like this before…Tengas or cogs…they were just so strong." Tanya said worried.

"I think the bad guys are fed up with us. Guys, I have a bad feeling about all of this. I mean… that was just the cogs and tengas, what's the monster going to be like?" Kimberly asked.

Everyone grew dead silent as they thought about that, dreaded it was more like it. "We're not going to get beaten this time, are we?" Aisha asked.

"No. Not if I have anything to say about it. Come on guys, we can handle whatever they throw at us. We can win this." Tommy assured them. Everyone tried to think optimistic thoughts after that, but only a few of them were able to try and calm down.

Something bad was going to happen and they could all feel it. However what that would be…none could figure it out.

"Maybe we should head back to the power chamber. It looks like they decided to give us a break before they send out the monster." Tommy said.

"I better contact Alpha and Zordon." Tommy said as he went to activate his communicator. But just as he was about to do so, Adam stopped him. "You know what? I think it's time I head back…" And before either one of them could say anything Adam disappeared in a streak of green light.

"That was weird." Tommy muttered. Rocky though had a funny feeling he knew why Adam was anxious to get back. But he dared not say anything, because he did not know if what he thought was true.

"We better just head back." Tommy said. Rocky though managed to stall the others just a little bit before they went back, but Tommy wanted to get going and without anymore stalling he signalled everyone to teleport. In a few seconds they all disappeared in their respective colours.

Once Adam arrived in the power chamber he immediately activated Alpha. As soon as Alpha came back on he started to ramble on and on about what Adam had done. Adam had to beg Alpha to stay quiet and under great reluctance he agreed, just in time too, for the other rangers just showed up.

"Hey guys." Adam said, trying to act as casual as possible. "Why did you take off so fast? Are you hiding something?" Kimberly asked. Adam shook his head no. "Of course not. I just well…wanted to get here first." Adam tried to explain.

"Whatever. It really is not important right now…where's Zordon?" Tommy asked as he glanced up at the tube. "He said he had things to take care of." Adam explained. "And where is Billy?" Tommy demanded.

"He went with Zordon." Adam said. "And where's that?" Zack asked. Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I told you I don't know. They did not say _where_, just that they had to leave." Adam explained.

"You don't think it could have something to do with Jason, do you?" Kimberly asked worried.

"Maybe." Adam replied. "I don't think Zordon is too pleased with how things are turning out." Adam said.

"I don't like this. Alpha, how come you stayed behind?" Tommy asked. Alpha hesitated to answer as he glanced at Adam.

"I had to watch Adam." Alpha explained. " Zordon told you he had to stay put right? Then how come he joined the fight?" Tommy asked in a firm voice.

"I let him go, I knew you needed his help." Alpha said. "You went against Zordon's direct order?" Tommy asked surprised.

"Yes…" Alpha replied in a small voice. Adam now felt bad. It was like Tommy was trying to get him to guilt out and tell everyone what he did. Sighing in defeat Adam decided to tell them the truth. He did not want Zordon to get mad at Alpha.

"Guys, it's not his fault I joined the fight. I managed to shut him down so I could sneak out. Please don't tell Zordon." Adam pleaded.

"Adam…that's not like you." Aisha said. " I know. But I wanted to help and I knew I could not sit it out and watch you guys get beat up. You need me and I can handle it. Really." Adam assured them.

Tommy thought about long and hard before he decided that what Adam did was not terrible. After all he would have done the same thing.

"Well, no harm was really done. We will not tell Zordon about it and neither will Alpha… right?" Tommy asked.

Alpha was more than okay with that decision. "Okay then. Back to business." Tommy said.

"We have to get a grip on the situation. We need to figure out how to locate Jason and rescue him. But for now, we need rest. I know the battle today is not over yet, and we need to be ready for it. Everyone can head home, because for some reason we have a moment to rest, take this moment of rest and use it well." Tommy ordered everyone.

All agreed that rest was the next best thing. And besides, they all needed to head back home. All except Adam, coming home in the shape he was in would not be an easy thing to explain. Rocky though assured him that he could come up with a good story for him not being home.

"This is going to be a very long day indeed." Adam muttered as the others disappeared. He was once again left alone with Alpha. But this time he would not mind it so much.

* * *

There was a reason why Mondo, Rita and Zedd have stopped their attacks on the rangers, and that main reason was because they were arguing... 

"This is all your fault you stupid tin can." Rita said angrily. "What! What did you call me? A tin can? Is that your idea of an insult? You old witch." Mondo shot back.

"You let the rangers regroup and escape." Zedd complained. "I did not. You did. I told you what we needed to do in order to keep them busy, but you had to do your own thing and send you Tengas down instead." Mondo said, the irritation evident in his voice.

"Our Tengas did a better job then your cogs." Rita said. She glared at the machine king. "That's because they were worn out by my cogs." Mondo said his temper rising. The villains were all in a bitter mood and no one could say or do anything to stop them from bickering.

"But what about the Gold Ranger? He's in our dark dimension. So we get to decide what happens to him." Zedd said.

"Hump. If you are in charge of him, than we might as well forget about having him at all. Because in a way you have already failed; I never said he could be yours." Mondo said in anger.

"It was my monster that captured him." Mondo reminded them. "Yes, but as I recall, it was you who decided to let us hold him in _my dark_ dimension." Rita said with a laugh.

"If you two would have listened to me from the start we could have had more than one ranger in that dimension of yours." Mondo said.

"We are tired of taking orders from you. We can handle this on our own, we don't need your help." Rita said bitterly as she turned on her heels and started to leave.

"If you leave now I will be forced to interfere with whatever plans you have. You will not get away with this. I WANT the gold ranger back. He belongs to me." Mondo demanded.

"Never. He's ours." Rita said firmly. "You two will both regret the day you decided to come back here. The zeo rangers are mine to destroy!" Mondo shouted.

"Cogs seize them!" Mondo ordered. But it was too late. Before the cogs could organize themselves, Rita and Zedd were gone.

"That's it. I am sending the rangers some monsters all over the city to fight to distract them. They will be outnumbered. I will no longer be made out as a fool." Mondo said angrily.

"But dear, this could prove very risky." His wife tried to warn him. But Mondo was too angry to listen. He wanted to destroy the rangers, no matter what…


	17. Waiting

It had only been at least one hour since the others had left for home and Adam was stuck staying at the power chamber. In a way he did not mind it, but he knew that once a few more hours go by he would start to get bored. _No. I'm already bored. _Adam muttered to himself.

His injury was not as bad as he first thought it would be and just so long as he did not walk around too much he should be fine. Sighing, Adam decided to go check to see how Alpha was doing. He knew that the robot would not be as bored as he was soon to get, but Adam could not help himself, he just needed to talk to someone.

"Hey, Alpha." Adam said as he slowly made his way to him. Alpha turned around. "Adam, what are you doing here, I thought I told you to go get some rest?" Alpha asked. Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just wondering if you needed any help. Do you need any help, Alpha?" Adam asked hopefully. "Sorry Adam, but there is not much that you really can do for me." Alpha said. Alpha then turned around and started working again. Adam could not help but get curious.

"Um, I was just wondering something…what exactly are you doing?" Adam asked. Alpha suddenly stopped working again and turned to face Adam. "I said you should go and rest, I am fine Adam." Alpha said somewhat firmly. Adam looked at him oddly.

"Are you okay, Alpha?" Adam asked. "I'm fine." Alpha quickly said. Adam remained silent at that as he watched Alpha turn around and go back to work. This time though Alpha had stopped what he was doing and trotted off into another part of the computer and started to work away.

_Well this is just great…now Alpha is starting to act funny. _Adam thought as he decided it was best to leave him alone. Sighing yet again Adam made his way back to the spare room. He was starting to feel a little tired from the day's events so far, and since he had the time he figured he'd use it resting.

But one thing was for sure; he would try and figure out why Alpha was acting funny. Strange though…Adam just realized after he walked away that all Alpha was really doing was some kind of repair work…at least that is what it looked like…

As Adam stayed at the power chamber, the other rangers were all getting ready to give themselves a few hours rest. Even Tommy decided it was best to get some sleep, because he honestly had no idea how long this leisure time of theirs would last, the only problem was though, was that Tommy was still very worried about Jason. He knew deep down inside, that something was just not right…

* * *

Back in Rita's dark dimension, Jason was waiting. He knew he could not escape and the longer he was left alone, the more he realized that perhaps this time his friends would not be able to find him like he was secretly hoping.

"Now I wish the bad guys would just get this all over with. I'm dying of boredom." Jason muttered.

Jason remembered back when he was captured the first time that it did not take this long for the bad guys plot to unfold. Jason knew something must have happened, and he knew it was nothing good.

Closing his eyes for a few moments, Jason oh most dozed off, something he never figured he'd be able to do in Rita's dark dimension. But just as Jason was about to fall asleep, Goldar appeared. As soon as he heard his arrival, Jason jumped to his feet. He looked at Goldar with tired eyes.

"It was about time. I was beginning to wonder if any of you were going to show up at all." Jason said with a sly smile. Goldar scoffed at that.

"I would be a little bit more careful with your choice of words this time gold ranger." Goldar warned him. Jason took a nervous gulp and a step back.

"Why would you say that?" Jason decided to ask. He watched as Goldar started to advance towards him. "It's because Lord Zedd and Rita are no longer working next to Mondo. Which means he is our enemy again, which also means that you are going to get tossed right in the middle of this." Goldar said.

"Mondo wants you back, and personally I'd have to say that I would not want to be you right now. Let me ask you something gold ranger…who would you prefer to be captured by, us or Mondo?" Goldar asked as he managed to grab hold of Jason's arm. Jason looked at him wide-eyed, as he thought about the question.

Neither one if he had a choice, but right now he knew he did not have one. Jason could not give Goldar the answer, Goldar smiled at Jason's silence as he dragged him towards the exit.

"Where are you taking me?" Jason asked. "Somewhere where Mondo will not be able to find you." Goldar said. Jason then started to try and fight free, but Goldar's grip was too strong. Goldar was not the same as before, and this made Jason even more worried.

_Where are they taking me?_ Jason wondered as he disappeared along with Goldar. If he was going somewhere where Mondo would not be able to find him, than that means his friends would not be able to find him either…


	18. Secrets

After about an hour had gone by Tommy realized that he was not going to get any sleep than from what he has had so far. So, with his eyes still closed he slowly pulled the covers off of him and made his way to get washed up.

Tommy originally had no intention to stay home for too long, he knew that Mondo would plan another attack before the day was over with so he had to be prepared for it.

Just as Tommy started to finish getting changed that was when his communicator went off. Tommy activated it.

"Tommy here, go ahead." Tommy said. " Tommy?" Came the familiar voice of Adam Park. "Adam? What is it?" Tommy asked. "Look, do you think you can come to the power chamber, I think something weird is going on." Adam said.

"Yeah sure, I was actually headed there anyway." Tommy said. "Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be there." Tommy said as he went to grab a few more things and stuff them into his bag.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Adam said. "Tommy?" Adam began. "Yeah?" Tommy asked as he stopped what he was doing for a moment. " Did Rocky talk to my parents yet?" Adam asked. Tommy paused for a bit before he finally answered.

"Yeah, he did…" Tommy said. "Good. I better let you go now. I'll talk to you soon." Adam said.

"Yeah, see you in a bit." Tommy said. " Bye." He then ended the communication. As soon as the call ended Tommy had just finished packing. He took one last look around his room and then headed out the door. When he was sure it was safe, he teleported out.

Back at Rocky's house, Rocky had started to get restless. He did not feel comfortable sitting around as he waited for Mondo to attack.

He knew he had to be productive somehow, and even though he was somewhat tired, he had managed to get some rest, so with that in mind he decided to call Aisha.

Closing his bedroom door he made sure he was alone upstairs. Taking a deep breath he activated his communicator. This would be the first time he would ever use it while at home, but he just had to contact her, and it was not safe to call by phone, not with the chance of someone picking up the phone and listening in on their conversation.

A second later and Rocky activated his communicator. "Aisha here." Came Aisha's voice. "Rocky what's wrong?" Aisha asked. "Where are you?" She quickly asked. "Um look, we need to make this fast, but I think we should head to the power chamber." Rocky said. "Why?" Aisha asked after a moment of silence.

"I just got this feeling that us staying at home like this is not going to be something we should be doing right now." Rocky said.

"You're calling from home?" Aisha asked. "I know, I know, but I checked upstairs and no one is around." Rocky said. "And besides, I want to make sure Adam is okay. I talked to his parents and they bought my story. I just hope they don't call here and ask for him." Rocky said.

"Fine, we'll head to the power chamber. Just find a safe place to teleport. Should we contact Tommy?" Aisha asked. "No point. I bet you he's already headed there. Just call the others and tell them it's time to head to the power chamber." Rocky said.

"Will do, I'll see you soon." Aisha said. "Right. See you." Rocky said as he then ended the call. When he was done he quickly went to get ready.

**Of course, little did Rocky know that his mother just happened to have made her way up stairs and had the phone in her hand. It was Adam's mother on the other line and she wanted to talk to Rocky. As she was about to knock on her sons door, that was when she heard the words '_power chamber'_. She could not help but listen in more on the conversation. When she knew Rocky finished with talking to Aisha, she decided it was best not to mention to her son she was listening to his conversation. She started to walk away. She just made it to her bedroom just in time before Rocky came out**.

As Rocky came out of his room, he noticed his mother was in her room. He went towards it and knocked on her door. 'Mom? I'm just heading over towards Tommy's, it's important, I'll be home late." Rocky said. "Mom?" Rocky asked as he waited for her to answer.

"Yeah, sure honey. But don't be too late." She said. "Alright, I'll see you in a bit. I love you." Rocky said.

"I love you too." Mrs. Desantos said. She then waited for Rocky to leave and as she peered out her door she made sure he was out the front door before she answered the phone again. She could now hear Adam's mother calling her name on the other line. Mrs. Desantos took a deep breath before answering.

"Hi, Mrs. Park. Sorry about that." She said. "What is going on, where is Rocky going, and is my son with him?" She asked. "About that…look, we need to talk. I think there is something that we need to discuss that concerns our sons." Mrs. Desantos said. She waited for a moment for Adam's mom to answer again.

"Why, what's wrong? Was my son with him?" Mrs. Park asked. "No…but you should really come here. We really need to talk." Mrs. Desantos said. Sighing, Mrs. Park decided to come over, she would be bringing along with her Adam's father.

As she hung up the phone she started to get an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. _What was a power chamber? _She wondered. She dreaded what it could be. She only hoped that her son was okay.

* * *

When Tommy arrived at the power chamber Adam had greeted him the moment he showed up. Tommy could tell something was bothering him. 

"What's wrong, are you feeling okay?" Tommy asked as he looked down at Adam's leg. Adam followed his worried gaze.

"I'm fine. But that is not what I need to talk to you about." Adam said urgently. Tommy looked at him oddly.

"What is it?" Tommy asked. "It's Alpha." Adam said. "Is he okay?" Tommy asked worried. "Yeah, he's fine." Adam said. "Then what's the problem?" Tommy demanded.

Adam sighed as he glanced over towards the room Alpha just disappeared into. "I think he's hiding something from me...from us." Adam said.

"What makes you say that?" Tommy asked curiously. "He's just been acting like it. You know? Like he's hiding something. He keeps disappearing and when he's around here he tries to shoo me away for some reason. Call me crazy, but something weird is going on. Do you know why he could be acting like this?" Adam asked as he folded his arms together and waited patiently for an answer.

Tommy let out a worried look. He figured it was about time to let Adam know what Jason had done. Sighing, he gave Adam a very serious look as he said in a stern voice...

"It's because of what Jason did." Tommy said. "What did Jason do?" Adam asked. "He told his parents he was a power ranger." Tommy, he looked down sadly.

"Oh…" Was all Adam could say, Tommy let out a tired sigh. "Alpha is working on something for Zordon and for the time being you should just not bother Alpha." Tommy warned him.

"Is Jason going to lose his powers?" Adam asked. "I think so. Maybe they are trying to figure out whom to replace him with..." Tommy said sadly.

"But the gold ranger powers belong to Trey. Would it be possible to transfer the powers without Trey knowing?" Adam asked.

"No. And besides Zordon would never do something like that to Trey. Trey would be contacted." Tommy said.

"But we don't know anyone else who can take the Gold Ranger powers." Adam said with worry.

"Not true." Tommy replied. " Then who?" Adam asked, now curious. "I don't know. But I think that is one of the things Alpha is working on. He's trying to find someone suitable to replace Jason. Whomever he chooses, don't expect him to be from Earth." Tommy said in a very serious voice.

"Wait a minute, what about Billy? Zordon trusts Billy more than any of us I would think. Why not him? After all, we did originally think it was him who was going to be the gold ranger." Adam said.

Tommy sighed. "It's more complicated than that Adam." Tommy said sternly. "Then what are we supposed to assume?" Adam demanded.

"Does Zordon even trusts us anymore?" Adam asked. "Of course he does." Tommy said. "You don't sound so sure about that." Adam said.

Just then both of them stopped what they were saying as they saw Alpha come back in the room. Both of them remained where they were and stayed silent as they watched Alpha for a bit. Tommy then moved Adam to a corner and away from Alpha.

And in a serious voice Tommy said..."Look, now is not the time for this. We have work to do, so just leave it alone for now." Tommy said firmly as he gave Adam a last warning look before he turned around and left.

As soon as Tommy left Adam let out a frustrated sigh. He then closed his eyes as he realized Tommy was now more frustrated than anyone of them. Adam knew that Tommy would only act this way under great stress, and even then it would be rare for him to act like this. He had to keep his thoughts to himself. He just wished the others would get here soon.


	19. At What Cost

After Rocky had left, Mrs. Desantos was already in the process of contacting some of the other parents. Since she believed very strongly that her son and Aisha were power rangers, she decided that her sons other close friends must also be rangers.

_It all made sense now…him disappearing all of those times_…and she never before really took this into consideration, but she had a feeling he must had become a power ranger when they first arrived here in Angle Grove. And that would only mean that Jason was a ranger as well. Mrs. Desantos decided that Aisha's parents should be notified as well as Jason's parents, and Kats.

Unfortunately she could not contact Tommy's family for she did not know them, or any of the other rangers like, Zack and Kimberly. She did not think that Billy was involved, and so decided to leave his parents out. But the parents she had contacted would be enough, she believed, to help her and her husband figure out what to do with the fact that their kids were the _power rangers._

As she waited eagerly for the others to arrive, she tried to keep herself busy with preparing some type of deserts and coffee for everyone to have. She had been in the process of making coffee when Mr. Desantos had arrived home.

Hearing him enter the door, she immediately stopped what she was doing and hurried over towards him. Mr. Desantos had no idea what was going on, she tried to call him before she arranged the meetings with the other parents, but he was not reachable.

Once he saw her he could tell right away that something was wrong. "What is it?" He asked worried. Mrs. Desantos bit her lip nervously as she managed to take a deep breath and explain to her husband what she has discovered. Completely surprised, Mr. Desantos took it rather well.

Mrs. Desantos was happy that she did not do the wrong thing in by telling him like this, and when she explained she had invited the other parents over to talk, he was a little bit worried about their reactions like she was worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine." He said as he tried to convince both her and himself.

After they had waited a half-hour longer, the other parents finally arrived. Taking a deep breath, Mrs. Desantos answered the door. She was surprised to find all the parents present at once. She immediately tried to act as calm and cool as possible as she greeted them inside.

Once all the parents were comfortably seated, Mr. And Mrs. Park were the first ones to talk.

"So what is all of this about, why are we all here like this for?" Mr. Park asked. Mrs. Desantos smiled at him a bit as she placed down her cup of coffee.

"I made a very important discovery about our kids…" She began. She carefully watched all of their faces; she noticed the odd looks Jason's parents were giving her. She tried to ignore it.

"And what is that?" He asked her. "I overheard my son mention… that he along with the others are _the_ **power rangers."** She finished.

The room instantly was filled with gasps and Mrs. Scott suddenly broke the momentary shock when she accidentally dropped her cup of coffee.

"Oh shoot. I am so sorry!" She quickly apologized as she went to clean it up. " It's okay, I can take care of it." Mr. Desantos said as he went over to help her.

"Thank you." She said as she cleaned herself up. The room was silenced again. Everyone looked at Mrs. Desantos like she had lost it. Then Mrs. Park finally broke the silence.

"He said that he was a power ranger?" Mrs. Park asked confused. "Not exactly." She confessed.

"What did he say exactly?" She asked. She waited patiently for an answer. "I overheard him use words like 'power chamber and teleport.' Mrs. Desantos explained.

"Oh…" Was all Adam's mother could say to her, as she looked away and gave her husband a worried look.

"I am certain he and all our kids are rangers. Just think about it. It just makes sense." She said.

They all thought about it. Mrs. Desantos watched all of them. But she noticed more than any of the others how the Scott's were reacting to this news. She eyed them suspiciously…

* * *

Meanwhile back at the power chamber, Rocky had arrived and a few minutes later so did Aisha. She quickly made her way towards him. 

"Hey, that was fast." Rocky said. " Same to you." Aisha replied. She then scanned the power chamber for Adam. Seeing him she signalled for him to come over.

Adam slowly made his way over. Rocky smiled at him but his smile faded when he saw the worried look on his face.

"What is it?" Rocky asked. "I just called my house." Adam said. "You did what?" Aisha said in surprise. "I had to talk to my sister about something." Adam explained.

"But look…" Adam began, he then ushered them both into a corner as he lowered his voice. He looked up at them with great distress.

"I asked her about mom and dad and if I could talk to one of them, and guess what she said?" Adam asked as he instantly looked at Rocky.

Rocky looked at him confused. "That…they went out?" Rocky replied with a small grin. Adam gave him an annoyed look. "…My sister said that our mom just finished talking to your mom and that she and my dad are going over to your house." Adam said worried.

Rocky looked at Adam with complete surprise. " But I told your sister to tell your mom…" Rocky then stopped what he was saying as he saw the disappointed look on Adam's face.

"You talked to my sister?" Adam asked. "You were supposed to talk to my parents right away." Adam said. Aisha looked at him confused. " You told me that you talked to his parents.' Aisha asaid, her voice getting angry.

"I lied...sorry..." Rocky said sadly as he lowered his head in shame. He then turned to Adam and tried to explain himself.

"I know that…but your sister said that your mom was busy and that she could not come to the phone, so instead I decided to tell her." Rocky explained. "She said she'd tell them." Rocky said.

"I don't believe this. My folks are headed to your house!" Adam snapped. Rocky looked down. He felt bad now as he tried to figure out what to say.

"But if your sister never told your parents then we can still come up with a cover story, right?" Rocky suggested.

"They are not expecting you to be there." Aisha added. Adam thought about it. "You're right, maybe this is a good thing. Okay Rocky, you need to fix this." Adam said.

"Why me?" Rocky asked. "Because this is your mess. You were supposed to take care of all of this. Now my mom is probably worried about me because I have not been home in hours. And now that my dad is going too could only mean trouble." Adam said as he shook his head in disappointment.

Rocky sighed, he did not like to make his friends upset like this. "Fine. Where is the phone here, I'll fix things." Rocky finally decided.

"Over there." Adam said as he pointed to where it was. But before Rocky could make it to the phone, Tommy stopped him.

"That phone is for emergences only." Tommy said sternly. "I know, and this is one of those emergences." Rocky said.

"You can't use it." Tommy said. "But Adam just used it." Rocky complained. "He did what?" Tommy said with surprise.

"I mean…I mean…I screwed up okay! And I need to make a call to Adam's folks and fast before they head to my house and talk to my parents and find that Adam is not there and…" Rocky's voice trailed off as he saw the disappointed look on Tommy's face.

"Make the call. And fix this." Tommy said in a very firm voice. He then stepped aside as he watched Rocky make his way towards the phone and picked it up.

After he dialled, Rocky waited patiently for someone to answer. His mother finally came on the other line, but before he could even open his mouth another voice came over the line and it was none other than Mr. Park.

"Rocky? Where's Adam? Is he with you at that power chamber place?" Mr. Park asked. Rocky's eyes widened in shock. _Oh know! My mom overheard me!_ Rocky thought grimly.

Now stunned Rocky was unable to speak. Tommy watched Rocky and knew from the look Rocky gave him that something was wrong. "What?" Tommy mouthed out.

Rocky slowly took the phone away as he muttered the words… _"They know our secret_…" to Tommy. Tommy's face paled...

the power chamber suddenly went silent...


	20. A Big Mistake

As Rocky watched Tommy talk to Adams father he could not feel more terrible about what was happening. "This is all my fault." Rocky muttered to himself. Aisha overheard him say this but she decided to say nothing. She was mad at him and that was not just because of what was happening with their parents...

She wanted to reprehend him for what he did but she knew that it was better if she kept her thoughts to herself. She just decided to walk away instead of counselling him. (Something she would later wish she had done…)

Walking away she rejoined with Adam who was standing by the viewing globe and looking at it with the most saddened face. She instantly put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Noticing this, Adam turned around to face her.

"Hey…" Her whispered to her, Aisha forced out a smile. "Don't worry Adam, everything will be okay." Aisha tried to convince.

"I don't think so." Adam said as he gazed over towards Tommy. He could tell the conversation was not going well.

"My dad is going to force me to leave. I know how he feels about the power rangers, he goes on about it nearly every night." Adam said with a heavy sigh.

"What does he say about us?" Aisha asked. "I rather not say. But now that he knows I am a ranger…" Adam lowered his head in defeat.

"And look at me…" Adam said as he stared down at him injured leg. His eyes started to water at the thought of giving up of his powers, at a time when his friends needed him most.

"It will be okay." Aisha said as she decided to embrace him with a comforting hung. Adam did not hesitate to accept the embrace and they both stayed that way as Adam silently cried in her arms.

Seeing Adam and Aisha hugging each other made Rocky feel miserable. He knew this was all his fault and he knew how Mr. Park felt about the power rangers and how Adam's parents were very protective of their only son.

If Adam were forced to leave, Rocky would never hear the end of it. He knew that he had to do something and that he had to make sure that Adam would stay as a ranger. _But how can I fix any of this now? This is all because of me…_Rocky thought darkly.

As Adam and Aisha finally let go of each other Rocky had to turn away. He quickly glanced over towards where Tommy was and as Tommy made eye contact with him, Rocky knew what was to happen.

Looking away, Rocky slowly disappeared from the others. He headed out towards where the spare room was and from there he decided he would teleport out. He had to convince Adam's parents that Adam needed to stay and he would do whatever it took to convince them…

After Rocky had teleported out, Tommy had just finished with his call. He let out a tired sigh as he made his way over towards Adam and Aisha. He tried to look optimistic.

"That bad, huh?" Adam asked as he saw the look on Tommy's face. "Yeah…" Tommy said bleakly.

"My dad wants me to give it up, doesn't he? Did you tell him about my injury?" Adam asked. "I had too. Sorry Adam, but it's not like he would not find out." Tommy said.

"You're parents want you to head to Rocky's and they want to take you to the hospital to get your leg looked at, or at least to your own doctor. Their worried about you." Tommy explained.

"They are going to lecture me. I'll get grounded for sure now." Adam said gloomily. "It will be all right." Tommy assured him.

"Yeah, right." Adam muttered. "What timing huh? This is not going to go well now that I have to leave the team." Adam said. "We don't know for sure if you have to leave." Aisha said. "Yes we do." said Adam as he started to lose hope. He was getting upset and she knew it. He then looked up at Tommy.

"What are we going to do about my powers? Who can replace me?" Adam asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"We'll discuss all of that later. For now go see your folks, and then contact us once you have talked with them. Maybe you can somehow convince them that you are fine. Try and explain to them our situation." Tommy suggested.

Adam nodded his head in understanding. "I'll see what I can do." Adam said. Adam then decided to look around for Rocky. Rocky was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did Rocky go?" Adam asked worried. "I don't know…I saw him a few minutes ago before I hung up. Maybe he went to his house?" Tommy said.

"I better get going then. He probably feels responsible for all of this." Adam said as he went to get ready to teleport.

"Maybe that's because it is his fault." Aisha blurted out. She then bit her lip when she noticed she had said that out loud, Adam and Tommy looked at her in surprise.

"You're mad at him." Tommy said, sating the obvious. "Yes. But not just because of this." Aisha tried to explain.

"You need to forgive and forget Aisha. We need to figure out where he went." Tommy said.

"He's probably just heading to his house. Maybe to talk to Adams parents before Adam got there?" Aisha suggested.

"Maybe. But it's risky for him to take off like this. I'll try and contact him via communicator, you two get going." Tommy ordered.

"Right. Well get going." Aisha said. Adam and Aisha then moved to get ready to teleport. Once they were ready they disappeared a few seconds later in a streak of yellow and green.

After Adam and Aisha left that was when the others all showed up. Tommy quickly explained to them all what had happened and that some of their parents knew that they were now rangers.

None of the others were too pleased with what Rocky had done, but they all knew that right now this was not the time to start to blame him for his mistake. After all, they had bigger things to worry about...


	21. Surprise attack

Still irritated by the fact that Lord Zedd and Rita have still refused to hand over Jason, King Mondo started to think of how he could possibly get the gold ranger back. Not only did he want Jason, but he also wanted to finally attack the other rangers. He had waited long enough.

Just as he was about to order a meeting together, his son decided to come forwards with some news about the rangers. Interested, Mondo decided to hear him out.

"What did you find out?" Mondo asked. "It turns out that some of the rangers parents have discovered the truth about them." Sprocket said.

"So, the rangers parents finally know the truth. This might come in handy." Mondo said as he thought about what he could do with this information.

"The rangers are very protective about their families, perhaps you can capture some of them?" Machina suggested.

"And dad that's not all, apparently one of the rangers is alone on Earth right now." Sprocket said.

"Which ranger?" Mondo asked. "The blue Zeo ranger, Rocky." Replied Sprocket. "Hum yes, Jason's successor." Mondo said as he went to check on Rocky's whereabouts on Earth.

"Yes, he is alone. Excellent work sprocket, if we can't have Jason then for the time being we will capture Rocky. With two rangers out of the picture than the rangers might have no choice but to do as we tell them." Mondo said satisfied at this new plan.

"Klank, Orbus!" Mondo called out. Klank hurried over towards Mondo, he quickly bowed to him. "Yes, my lord?" Klank responded.

"Head down to Earth and make sure that the cogs successfully capture the blue ranger and begin an attack at the boys house where the parents are located. Capture as many of the rangers parents as you can." Mondo ordered.

"As you wish." Klank replied. He and Orbus were soon gone, and with them an army of cogs.

"I want no mistakes this time." Mondo said sternly. "The power rangers will now have no choice but to abide by our wishes. They will help in the recapture of Jason, or loose their parents they will!" Mondo cried out and a moment later her began to laugh out triumphantly.

* * *

Down on Earth Rocky was nearly at his house when suddenly cogs showed up. Stopping dead in his tracks Rocky got into a fighting stance. He quickly surveyed the area and noticed he was surrounded.

"Oh man, what luck." Rocky muttered. As the cogs started to head towards him, Rocky glanced over towards his house, he noticed about a dozen of the cogs were headed towards his house. His eyes widened in fear.

"No!" Rocky cried out. Now the cogs were in position, they began to attack him. Rocky, blocking the cogs blows, managed to push them away long enough to morph.

"It's morphing time! Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky cried out and a moment later he was morphed. Regardless of the amount of cogs that were trying to stop him, Rocky managed to slowly make his way towards his house. He was getting there, but every now and then the cogs managed to knock him down. It was not long before Rocky heard a scream coming from his house.

Back inside the Desantos house, Mrs. Desantos was heading towards the kitchen when two cogs broke into the house. She instantly let out a scream and her scream startled the other parents. Soon, the others began to scream as more cogs found their way inside.

Mr. Scott who had been sitting down in a chair next to the window was one of the first ones to be jumped. He fell backwards in his chair, but he immediately found his way back on his feet, and just in time too as he saw his wife being grabbed by one of the cogs.

Grabbing a lamp, he swung the lamp at the cog and momentarily knocked it down. He then hurried towards her. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Mrs. Scott just nodded her head in shock.

"Behind you!" Came a sudden cry from Mr. Park. Mr. Scott quickly ducked his and his wife's head as a cog came charging at them. Mr. Park managed to toss something across the room to knock it out.

"Thanks." Said Mr. Scott. But Mr. Park was too busy to reply as another cog started to come after his wife. He quickly went to help her.

Back in the kitchen, Mrs. Desantos was beginning to be dragged away. She started to kick and scream at the two cogs that were holding her captive, and as the cogs made their way outside, she tried to desperately break free.

But they were far too strong. "Someone, help!" She found herself calling out. Her husband though was busy inside trying to fend off some cogs, and at the same time try and protect Aisha's mother.

Now on her own, Mrs. Desantos thought she was going to be taken by these strange looking creatures, but before the cogs managed to disappear, Rocky finally showed up.

Just in time, Rocky managed to knock the two cogs away from his mother. He quickly grabbed her and forced her to stay behind him for protection.

"Just stay behind me, you'll be safe, I promise." Rocky said to her as he watched the other two cogs get back on their feet. Mrs. Desantos then recognized something…she realized who this ranger was. She tried to find her voice.

"Rocky, is that you?" Mrs. Desantos asked. Rocky momentarily was caught off guard by the question and turning his gaze away from the cogs he hesitated for a moment before he decided to nod his head and in a steady voice he replied, 'Yeah, it's me." He said. But before she could reply again, he began to push her further away.

"Go hide." He ordered. Mrs. Desantos nodded her head as she dashed off and hid behind a large tree.

She watched as Rocky managed to destroy the two cogs. But as soon as they were both destroyed another one showed up, this one came from inside the house. Rocky though easily managed to destroy it as well. Once it was destroyed her quickly headed towards his mother.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. "I'm alright." She replied. Mrs. Desantos could not help but gawk at her sons suit.

"Mom, I'm going to send you the power chamber, okay?" Rocky said. "Power Chamber?" Mrs. Desantos asked.

"The other rangers are there, you'll be safe with them." Rocky said. "But what about you?" She asked, very worried now.

"I have to help the others." Rocky explained. Mrs. Desantos nodded her head in understanding as Rocky went to contact Tommy.

"Rocky! Where are you?" Tommy asked. "I'm at my house. Tommy I need help, a ton of cogs have showed up and are attacking our parents. I just tried to stop three cogs from taking my mother, you have to come quick." Rocky said urgently.

"Right, we're on our way." Tommy said. "Tommy! Teleport my mother out of here!" Rocky cried out just before Tommy ended the call. "Okay." He said.

"But Rocky…" Mrs. Desantos began. But she could not say anything else, a moment later and she was teleported out.

Seeing his mom disappear, Rocky quickly headed back inside. More cogs were already swarming inside, and only two parents remained, Adam mother and Jason's mother.

Seeing them about to be taken, Rocky hurried to rescue them, even regardless of the amount of cogs that were surrounding them.

"Stay away!" Rocky cried out as he kicked a cog away from Adam's mother. It instantly went flying into the wall. Mrs. Park let out a terrified scream.

Just as he began to attack another one that was trying to grab Mrs. Park, Jason's mother suddenly let out a warning cry, as three cogs from behind Rocky jumped him.

With all of his strength Rocky started to fend them off. But they were getting too strong. And more were starting to attack them.

Now cogs began to grab him from all sides. The cogs now managed to drag him outside and Mrs. Park and Mrs. Scott cried out to him. Rocky continued to struggle.

Just when he thought he was going to lose, something knocked out one of the cogs. Rocky quickly turned to see who it was…it was Adam and Aisha.

"Guys!" Rocky cried out. "Inside, head inside!" Rocky screamed at them. Confused, Adam and Aisha decided to do as he said.

As soon as they both headed inside, Adam saw his mother being dragged away by cogs and the same with Jason's mother. Adam seeing this, hurried to his mothers rescue. Aisha went after the cogs that were taking Jason's mom.

As Aisha and Adam were busy inside trying to stop the cogs, Rocky was back outside, trying to get rid of the cog that was nearly strangling him.

"What the hell? Get off of me!" Rocky shouted at the cog, as it started to force him to his knees, soon Rocky started to find him self being overpowered by this cog and more.

Staring to get very weak Rocky felt like he was about to black out, but before he did, Tommy and the others showed up, helping to rid him of the cogs…as soon as the cogs that attacked him were destroyed Rocky blacked out.


	22. Hiding

After Rocky had passed out, the other rangers all managed to destroy the cogs. Tommy had Rocky teleported back to the power chamber so they would not have to worry about him while they fought, Adam and Aisha were inside trying to rescue the two remaining parents which they eventually managed to keep safe.

Once the battle was over Adam did his best to try and calm down his mother who was in a state of shock. He had to demorph just so she would calm down. As for Mrs. Scott, who was in tears over the kidnapping of her husband, was calmed down by Tommy, who explained to her that they needed to head to some place safe, that safe place being...was the _power chamber._

Tommy knew now that it will not be safe to have the remaining parents stay unprotected. Whosever parents were not included in the fray was soon to be contacted and brought to the power chamber. Tommy made up his mind and regardless of what anyone would say or do, he was going to be certain that the remaining parents were to be protected. No one really argued with him.

When they arrived at the power chamber Adam's mother was all over her son. She still could not believe she saw what she had seen and when she arrived in the power chamber she nearly fainted. Adam had to keep her steady and on her feet.

"Really mom, I'm fine." Adam insisted as his mother inspected his injured leg. "Really? Because you don't look fine." Replied Mrs. Park. She gave her son a very worried look.

"I cannot believe you never told me, after all of this time. How long were you a power ranger?" She asked, her tone of voice made no room for nothing but the truth. Adam sighed. He could never lie to his mother. He was always bad at it.

"Since we moved here." Adam muttered. "And why have you not told me?" She demanded. Adam shrugged his shoulders, as he then glanced at his friends for help. Seeing Adam's distress, Mrs. Scott decided to answer for him.

"They had to keep it a secret, otherwise they would have lost their powers. It was for their own protection; you saw what happened to us today and it was because we knew." Mrs. Scott said sadly.

"I'm really sorry mom. I would have told you if I could have, honest." Adam said. Mrs. Park could not help but sigh. Even though a part of her was mad, another part of her had different feelings about all of this. Eventually she managed to let out a small smile.

"I guess I understand why you had to keep it a secret." Mrs. Park said as she went over to hug her son. She was just glad he was safe.

After Mrs. Park and Mrs. Scott got adjusted into their new surrounding they finally were able to take a little tour of the power chamber. Adam decided to show them where they would be spending their time and while he did that, Tommy went to go check on Rocky.

Billy was looking him over. He had returned from wherever he had gone with Zordon and now he was busy keeping an eye on Rocky. Seeing Billy work away, Tommy decided to check up on things.

"So, how's he doing?" Tommy asked as he inspected Rocky. "Well, he'll be okay. He did not suffer any serious injury, he just blacked out because his body must have been over worked. Exhaustion in other words made him pass out like he did. However, he did suffer some minor bruises and so forth, but they should heal fine." Billy explained.

"That's good. We could use some good news." Tommy said as he finished examining Rocky, who happened to be asleep.

"Can you do me a favour Billy?" Tommy asked. "Yeah sure, what is it?" Billy asked as he looked up from his report.

"When he wakes up can you let his mother see him? She's worried sick about him." Tommy said. Billy let out a small smile, as he nodded in understanding. "Sure." He said.

"Thanks." Tommy replied, and with one last look he headed off back to where the others were.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the moon, Mondo inspected the lot of parents his cogs managed to capture. He was disappointed when he found they lost three of them. He was even angrier when he found out that the blue ranger had escaped with his friends. 

Heading down to where the parents were, he saw them all crowded in a large cage. None of them looked to happy about all of this and when Mr. Scott saw Mondo he could not help but gawk at the large robotic alien.

As Mondo finally came to a stop at the front of the cell, he quickly examined them and with a powerful voice he asked, "Which one of you is the gold rangers parents?" Demanded Mondo. Everyone was silent.

"I know at least one of you are here, so show yourself!" Mondo snapped. Taking a somewhat nervous gulp, Mr. Scott managed to push his way through the group of parents and present himself to the Machine King.

"I'm his father." Mr. Scott said in as strong of a voice as he could muster. "So, you are his father…yes…I do see the resemblance." Mondo said as he silently examined Mr. Scott from head to toe. Mr. Scott started to grow uncomfortable.

"What do you want with us and where is my son?" Mr. Scott demanded. Mondo gave him a disgusted look. "Your son is not here, and as for what I want…well you will just have to wait and see." Mondo said and with one last look he turned around and left, before Mr. Scott could ask another question.

The other parents let out a sigh of relief after Mondo had left them, but Mr. Scott was too worried to care about that. He was worried about his son, if his son was not here…then where was he?

As Mondo tried to figure out what to do next, Lord Zedd and Rita meanwhile were on their way to Serpentera, Jason was with them and he was being forced to follow them as Zedd dragged him along by chains.

"Hurry it up! We have to get going before Mondo discovers where we are taking you." Lord Zedd said as he yanked Jason even harder by the chains. Jason gave him a dirty look, as he purposefully was dragging his feet. Which was making Lord Zedd angry.

"Move it!" Lord Zedd snapped. "Where are you taking me?" Jason demanded. "None of your business, boy." Lord Zedd said angrily as he tugged at Jason's chains again. Jason tugged back. Lord Zedd started to get annoyed.

Just then Goldar placed his hand on Jason's shoulder, nearly startling him. He quickly spun Jason around as Lord Zedd then tossed him the chains. "Goldar make sure he does not escape." Lord Zedd ordered.

"I told you before that I can handle this, but you insisted on dragging him this far on your own." Goldar complained. Lord Zedd ignored his complaint.

"Just don't lose him." Lord Zedd said as he stopped then to talk to Rita. "Now tell me again what your plan is, dear?" Lord Zedd said in a somewhat sarcastic voice.

"We contact my father and he will be more than happy to keep Jason." Rita explained. Lord Zedd scoffed at that idea.

"I don't like involving him in my affairs." Lord Zedd complained. "Well we don't have a choice now do we? We have to take him somewhere where Mondo will not dare go nor will his friends be able to find." Rita explained.

"I still don't like this." Lord Zedd said with disappointment. "Now stop your complaining because I'm about to contact my father." Rita warned him. Now keeping quiet, Lord Zedd waited for Master Vile to show himself.

Once he appeared before them Master Vile was only too quick to complain once again about how Rita ended up with Lord Zedd, but as for Jason, he stood watching Rita's father with pure horror. _So this was Rita's father…_

"Well, what is it this time? I already offered you a place to stay, now what do you want from me?" Complained Master Vile.

"Daddy, we have a present! We captured the gold ranger, but Mondo is demanding we hand him over to him. We need to keep Jason somewhere where his friends and Mondo can't reach him." Rita explained.

Hearing his daughter explain her situation, Master Vile could not help but look at the somewhat frightened young ranger. Master Vile smiled evilly.

"So, this is the human that Trey has passed his powers onto? How disappointing…and this is the same human that neither you nor Zedd could destroy? I am surprised… that he managed to outwit both of you so many times." Master Vile said disapprovingly as he examined Jason.

Jason though tried to hide his fear as he gave Master Vile a stern, stubborn look. Master Vile smirked at that. "I can sense your fear. You know what will happen if you are taken to me? Your days of freedom will be over, for your friends will never be able to find you." Master Vile taunted.

"I'm not afraid!" Jason shot back. "My friends will rescue me." Jason with confidence. Master Vile only smiled at Jason's stubbornness. "If only you were evil, then what a prize you would be." Master vile said.

"Very well, hurry and bring him here. I might have a few plans of my own..." Master Vile said. " And Rita…be sure he gets here." Master Vile warned.

"Of course father, we will get him to you." Rita promised. "Good, then waste no more time and get going, I am done here." Master Vile said, as he then disappeared.

Once he was gone Jason looked down. He was now starting get the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he tried to ignore it, he could not afford to show too many signs of weakness, he just hoped against hope that his friends would stop Lord Zedd and Rita before it was too late.

* * *

Please review... 


End file.
